The Stockpile
by WildWolf7
Summary: Welcome to The Stockpile, a collection of years-old Lightning/Vanille fics, mostly smut or close to it. Final installment - Some relationships aren't meant to be...unless things change. Trans Lightning.
1. Games

Welcome to The Stockpile, a collection of years-old Lightning/Vanille that I will try to post a minimum once per month (or however long it takes me to edit these) during my "hiatus". These will all be AU and have next to no relation to one another. This will work in a similar fashion to Farronheit, except this collection has an end at some point.

 **Title:** Games  
 **Beta:** SapphireSmoke  
 **Pairing:** Lightning/Vanille  
 **Rating:** M for sexual content  
 **Words:** 14,132  
 **Summary:** Vanille wants to play a game of making Lightning her little bitch. Trans Lightning.

 **A/N:** Remember a while back when I said I would be releasing some old Lanille fics I have stockpiled? This is number one and the longest of about... a half dozen completed fics or more? I initially wrote this as a gift about 2.5 years ago and had no intention of publishing, but I've had a change of heart and I think it would be wrong to deny the world some of the stuff I've written. A lot of these works are going to be very experimental, but regardless, I hope you enjoy nontheless. I believe this is the longest fic I've ever written.

* * *

The door to Lightning's condo flies open and shut, two pairs of hands fumbling around to lock it. It clicks secure.

A sharp growl rumbles in Lightning's chest as she spins around, pinning Vanille to the front door. Her teeth graze Vanille's neck, and her tongue follows. Vanille squirms under her, and Lightning chuckles.

"What's wrong?"

Vanille's lips attach to Lightning's jugular. "I wanna play a game."

"A game…?" Lightning grates out, voice going sour.

She scoffs, grazing Vanille's ass beneath her skirt before giving it a swift smack. If this girl wants to play games, she can go find the nearest video arcade.

"Hey!"

"What?"

"You could at least _try_ to listen." Vanille kisses the corner of Lightning mouth, her cheek, her ear. "It'll be fun. Promise."

It's been hours since the two have gotten alone time, and Lightning's libido is getting the best of her. Vanille, despite matching her drive, seems to exert more control over hers when needed. Lightning refuses to wait any longer, but Vanille does have a way with making anything sound like a bargain. Lightning will play along for now.

"All right. I'm waiting."

Vanille mutters an Oerban word under her breath as she wraps her arms around Lightning's neck. Lightning's almost sure it's the word for "impatient." Or was it "assfucker"? They sound way too similar.

Vanille pushes away from the door, walking Lightning backwards into the foyer. While one arm stays glued to Lightning's neck, her other lowers. Lightning feels her belt unfastening.

"What are you doing?" Lightning sighs.

"Gettin' you to relax first."

"By taking off my- _mmm…fuck_." Vanille's a sneaky one, having crushed her mouth to Lightning's as the hand fumbling her belt cups the growing bulge between her legs. Lightning will get her back for that one.

"Shh… no more talking. Your only job is to relax right now." Vanille sounds too chipper for Lightning's tastes, yet there seems to be an edge of seriousness in that statement. Fine, she'll behave.

"Where are you taking me?" She's met with a response in the form of her jeans being unbuckled and unzipped. " _Van._ "

"What?" Vanille giggles, pushing further. "Calm down."

Lightning groans at the hand between her legs. She won't be doing much relaxing at this point if Vanille keeps up this fondling. Such is her modus operandi – tease until she drives Lightning right to the edge.

As soon as it's started, Vanille retracts her hand, but not before running a slender finger across the fabric. They've made it into the living room with Vanille's slow shuffling, but there's still a mischievous glint to the younger woman's emerald eyes. But again, when _isn't_ there?

Lightning's just about to lean in to claim her throat when Vanille pulls away, circling her like unlucky prey.

Aqua eyes follow Vanille's every move. "What?"

Vanille disappears from sight, standing right behind Lightning. Lightning aims to turn, but Vanille keeps her in place. "Don't move."

There's a bit of shuffling right in her ear, and just as she attempts to turn her head, Vanille huffs and smacks the back of her head. It doesn't hurt, but it ticks her off just enough.

"Listening isn't your strong suit, is it?"

All right. Got her there. She'll be still. Doesn't help the impatience, though.

"Good girl," Vanille whispers. _Fuck you, Vanille._ That wasn't the response she was expecting, but it did cause a rather large spike in her loins. Damn.

The shuffling continues for a second and stops. A small sigh of relief catches her ear.

"Now. Remember what I told you. Just relax, yeah? And… don't freak out?"

 _Freak out for wh-_ "Vanille, what are you doing?" Lightning refuses to admit there's a slight bit of panic in her voice as Vanille's arms come down to wrap… something, around her eyes. The world goes dark, pitch black. Vanille's giggles reverberate through the room while she ties and secures it. Whatever it is, it smells a lot like Vanille herself.

"There! That's only the beginning. Wait here. Don't move."

Lightning growls to herself. Vanille's footfalls creep away, not far, but at some point about six steps in, they change from sharp steps to light, airy ones. She's removed her shoes. Vanille trails off again before Lightning hears a slight scratch against the wooden floor. Vanille reaches the carpet of the living room, and Lightning raises an eyebrow.

"Okay, sit down."

Lightning hesitates.

"There's a chair behind you, silly. Go on, sit."

Lightning swings her arm out behind her to make sure. It hits cold pleather. There's something there, and upon further investigation, it indeed seems to be a chair. She sits. She recognizes the cold and firm form as her office chair. Not the best by far, as she was planning to upgrade soon, but whatever Vanille's planning may make better use of it.

"Sit back. Get comfortable, yeah?"

Lightning does just that. She's still rather on edge with being in the dark about Vanille's intentions, no pun intended. Her member's painful throbbing slowed to a halt in the past few minutes, but that meant nothing in the long run.

"'Kay. Listen. First, I need you to take your shirt off. Actually, here, I'll help."

Vanille grasps at the hem of Lightning's shirt with both hands and lifts. Lightning's reluctant to comply, but does so anyway. What does this even have to do with what's happening? She's beyond confused.

"There we go. Feel betta'?"

All Lightning manages is a non-committal grunt.

"Oh, don't worry, we'll get to the fun part _real_ soon."

Lightning Farron sits blindfolded in a computer chair in her living room clad in nothing but a tank top, undone jeans, and boots. How much more _fun_ could this get? She scoffs.

Vanille presses onto each of Lightning's thighs like she's leaning forward. She is. Hot breath tickles Lightning's cheek and ear.

"Ready?" Vanille asks, breath low and heavy. She grazes her nose and lips against Lightning's – _damn her_ – and pulls away, to… maybe stare at Lightning like she's a pathetically caged dog? Who knows, really.

It's seconds before anything happens, but Lightning senses gentle caresses running up her leg, feather light and ticklish even through her jeans. They send cool chills up her spine. She shivers and sighs.

The touch teases up one leg and back down the other. Again. And again. And again. Multiple times. Lightning reaches out to grab the hand, but Vanille beats her to it.

Vanille deflects her, placing her own over the top of Lightning's boxers. "Nuh uh. No touchin' me. You behave yourself."

Lightning groans, leaning her head back. _Is she fucking serious?_

Vanille's ministrations continue three times more until she focuses her attention lower on Lightning's legs. Her touch seems to disappear for a moment before Lightning realizes that her boots have loosened. The strings of the first hit her heel, she can feel that, then the second. The first boot comes off. More leg teasing. The second follows.

"Betta'?"

Yes? No? How does Lightning even answer that? On one hand, sure, she feels more relaxed, but on the other, she's eager to touch and be touched. There's no right answer here so she settles for another grunt.

"I didn't say you couldn't talk, silly. Just no touching. That would take away all the fun, wouldn't it? Speaking of, let's get to that part. Gotta see how good you are."

Lightning furrows her brows. "What do you mean?"

"You'll see! Or… haha, guess you can't, can you?"

Lightning slumps down in her chair; Vanille laughs. It's the cocky laugh that tugs on Lightning's nerves and pushes her further to ending this little game right where it is. But, where would the fun be in just giving up? This is Vanille's game, and any decision Lightning makes in her own favor will be one that causes her to lose. Her only option is to keep playing.

Before she mulls that over any longer, a weight settles into her lap. Vanille's sitting, side-saddle, grinding her ass into Lightning's lap. It hurts in the best way possible, forcing a sigh from her. Vanille cradles Lightning's neck, tickling the nape. She's so close that her arousal burns Lightning's nose. Seems like Lightning isn't the only one getting affected.

"Mmm… Lightning, you look so good like this. Like someone just eager to please their Master. Is that what you are? Are you a good girl? Are you _hard_ for me?"

Lightning growls, arm wrapping around Vanille's midsection. It's bare, and her skin turns to gooseflesh, recoiling from the touch.

Vanille stands. "No. What did I say? No touching. You do that again, and I'll have to tie you up."

Lightning swallows hard. Something about that punishment doesn't seem like a terrible idea. She contemplates the outcome of such a dirty deed, and now she sees the direction Vanille's going when she means "fun."

Vanille leans in close, brushing the corner of Lightning's mouth, her words painting into her lips. "Got it?"

It proves difficult to not respond to such a sultry demand. Lightning leans forward, aiming to return the tease but meets nothing but the air between them. Despite Vanille's throaty chuckle enraging her, she slumps back, defeated.

"Yeah."

Vanille's voice carries from farther away. "Good!" There's a long pause before Vanille speaks again. "Hmm… there's _sooo_ much I could do to you right now," she speaks, voice encircling Lightning. She seems to come from everywhere and nowhere, and Lightning fails at tracking her position.

"But what should I do first?"

Ugh. The waiting kills Lightning. She bounces her leg, eager for a decision.

"Oooh, I know."

 _That doesn't sound good. What could that even me-_

 _Oh. This?_

A soft pair of hands feathers across the nape of her neck, scratching at her hairline. She shivers, flinches from the contact. Vanille massages her scalp. The sensation of it – it's beautiful, welcoming, yet so, _so…_ degrading? Lightning can't even find the proper word to describe it. Vanille's fingers move with all the bravado of an owner rewarding their pet. Instead of snatching away, Lightning embraces it, loves it. Desperate is such an understatement at this point.

"Like that?"

"Yeah…"

Vanille's touch continues. Lightning's spine falls victim next. Vanille works her fingers down each vertebrate until Lightning's neck meets her shoulders. From there, Vanille branches out, massaging through Lightning's shoulders to her shoulder blades. Lightning shakes from the contact, head bowed and a groan rumbling in her chest.

She admits that Vanille's plan to relax her begins to show its effect. Her neck rolls, body turns to putty. Nails dig into the pleather armrests. A small sigh escapes her. She's transported to a different dimension, one where time and space simultaneously exist and do not. One where Vanille caresses her entire being with the smallest effort of simple strokes. One where Lightning wouldn't mind spending the rest of eternity in as long as she's graced with the presence of Vanille's touch. It's a wildly exaggerated concept for such a simple act, but sometimes it's all a person needs.

She breaks from her reverie when Vanille leaves her mid back, disappointment rumbling from her chest.

"You've always loved back massages, haven't you?"

It's such a stupidly, obvious question that Lightning refuses to answer. This is Vanille verbally exerting her control again. She loves hearing herself talk, more so in the wake of an "I'm right" scenario.

Vanille speaks again, voice projecting from the front. "You mad at me?" Mocking. Arrogant. Downright condescending. All in four words.

Lightning forces her arm forward, clawing out for anything. Her fingertips just brush some part of Vanille. She desires more, but just that sliver of contact renews her hope in getting something. That is until Vanille gasps.

"Rude! I told you no touching. I think you need to be tied up."

A sharp tug at her waist startles Lightning. Her belt slides out from the loops and off her jeans. Vanille grabs one wrist, wrapping the belt around it, before snatching the other around the back of the chair. She ties them both together. Lightning notices they're just loose enough for her to escape if she really tried. Good for her. Doesn't help the situation, though, because now she's stuck to the fucking chair.

"There. Maybe now you'll behave like I asked, won't you?" Her sentence trails off at the end and couples with a slender finger down Lightning's abdomen, passing her navel into her boxers.

"Mmm… _fuuuck._ Yeah. Yeah, I will," Lightning moans, hips bucking into Vanille's caress.

"Tell ya what? I'm gonna have my fun with you for a bit. If you're good, I'll let your hands go." She leans in again, lips upon Lightning's. "Is that a deal?"

Lightning engages first, shoving her tongue into Vanille's mouth, but Vanille's kiss back rivals hers. Lightning almost loses herself. These games, all this _playing around_ , it makes her head swim and her body ache with hot desire. Vanille's implication doesn't escape her despite her delirious state. That, or the touch grazing the bulge in her boxers or the one pushing up her tank top. She gathers herself just enough to whisper a response into Vanille's mouth.

"Deal."

Vanille chuckles. She rests her hands on Lightning's thighs, drawing languid shapes into Lightning's leg.

"Get ready, then."

Lightning feels a jolt of anticipation course through her spine. The direction Vanille's voice derives from sounds like the lowest point she's noticed so far, just above her knees if she's judging correctly. One of Vanille's favorite positions, submissive and degrading all in one. Turns out she's correct as Lightning's head rolls back at the hot breath between her legs. Her cock twitches, eager and waiting the imminent caress and worship.

Vanille's teasing dwells on a whole other level. Mouth. Lips. _Teeth._ All play their part in holding, kissing, grazing the semi-hard member between Lightning's thighs. She seems to grow impatient though, pulling back the waistband of the boxers to expose Lightning's cock to cool air.

It's like her own slice of heaven, a tiny bit of relief and Lightning's freed from the tight confines of her underwear. The waistband stretches to stop just under her balls. But that all pales in comparison to the sensation of Vanille's mouth engulfing her. She takes it, inch by inch, until her lips brush against the short hair at the base.

 _Fuck. Her mouth. Her fucking mouth._

Vanille releases her with a sharp pop. She takes Lightning's balls in her mouth, giving each one an ample amount of massage and attention with her tongue. She strokes the inside of Lightning's thigh, words cutting into the silence of the room.

"I really _love_ sucking you off. Just wished we could do it more often, ya know? Like today…"

Lightning's ears burn from an oncoming blush, half from the story, half from the firm squeeze of her cock.

"…we could have. And _oh, goddess,_ I wanted to. It just sucks that we didn't get a chance to in the library earlier, right? You know I would have sucked you _so_ good. Like I always do?"

Vanille gives a quick lick up the length of her before she continues. "No one would have seen us, Lightnin'. We could have. All the way in the back. We all know you love the sight of me at your knees, don't you? Or me leaning into your lap?"

All this talking. It's getting to her. Makes her breathe harder. Tightens her chest.

"Don't you like me at your knees? Tell me."

Vanille has such a way with teasing and talking at the same time. She's prone to having full blown conversations during blowjobs and handjobs alike. Whether it was something as simple as the weather or her day at work, or even how hard she loves to be fucked, Vanille just. Loves. To. Talk.

Not to mention, for a girl who looks so innocent on the outside, with auburn hair styled into two cute pigtails, she's an absolute freak behind closed doors. It's not rare that Lightning's taken aback at just how vulgar Vanille's "dirty talk" can be. Luckily for her, Vanille's been pretty tame so far. Any worse and Lightning's sure she'd have come in her jeans by now.

"Hey," Vanille calls out, running a finger around the head of her cock. "Too dazed t' talk?"

Lightning shakes her head.

"Then tell me. Tell me you like me on my knees for you."

Lightning opens her mouth to speak, but _fucking Vanille_ wraps her lips around the head of her cock. Lightning gasps, sharp and light. She fights to move her hands, clenching and unclenching as she struggles against her leather confines. She gives in, only to answer Vanille in hopes that she'll continue.

"Yeah. Yeah, I like it."

"Like what? What do you like, Lightning?"

Another agonizing lick. Vanille's tongue lingers on the underside of the head.

"I like… _love_. I love when… you're on your… knees for me. Love it…"

A purr escapes Vanille. The vibrations surge through Lightning's cock, and her balls clench against her.

"Ooooh, I love it when you say that."

Vanille stuffs Lightning back into her mouth. She starts off slow, inching her way down Lightning's shaft, holding it. She comes back up, repeats. Again, again, again. Faster, faster, faster. Up and down she bobs on Lightning's cock, making sure to use that expert tongue and- _fuck_ …

"Watch… watch your teeth…"

Vanille scoffs, releases just to get some words out. "I know what I'm doing."

That sends another chill up Lightning's spine. The warning she forced out wasn't one of distrust; Vanille's done this plenty of times before. But being strapped to a chair with no way to control Vanille? Lightning admits there's a fear stemming from it, though slight.

Vanille bobs for another minute, having added her hand to massage the base. Lightning clenches. She's on the road to an orgasm before Vanille ceases, probably knowing as much with as many times as she's done this. Lightning pants as Vanille removes her mouth, sucking her teeth.

"You know, Lightning…"

What a little shit, Vanille is. The wait agonizes Lightning, makes her loins tighten and ache, but she's still all ears.

"I really do _love_ your dick. It's just… so nice, ya know?" She swirls her finger around the tip – _god, that feels so good_ – while her other massages Lightning's balls. "It's just… oh. You're dripping. Like, a lot."

Of course, Vanille _has_ to comment on this, because _she_ caused it, and apparently that makes it worthy of being mentioned. Typical. The trivial thought disperses from Lightning's mind in seconds, though, as a long, languid stroke of Vanille's tongue, from balls to head, graces Lightning's dick. Lightning moans, a deep and languid rumble escaping her.

Vanille chuckles. "Better! So where was I? Oh! It's such a nice dick, though. How did I get so lucky?" That last sentence was whispered but still manages to catch Lightning's ear. "I love how it's just… not _too_ big, but definitely not small at all. Not long – goddess, I _hate_ too long – but thick. Makes up for the length. In my opinion. But you know how much I adore thickness." Vanille gives her a good squeeze; Lightning gasps. "Can barely fit my hand around it. Mmm… love how full it makes me feel too."

Maybe Lightning is weird for thinking this, but Vanille expressing just how well Lightning fills her causes Lightning to surge with a sense of pride. So much so that she takes the opportunity to respond to Vanille's lewd remarks.

"Then maybe you should sit on it."

Vanille's hands stop moving, and she allows Lightning's member to fall back and slap against Lightning's belly. Vanille scoffs, arrogant and throaty. "Is that what you want? You can't even finish getting a proper blow first? I'm not done with you and your uncut dick yet. So be patient."

Lightning shrinks down into her chair, defeated. It was worth a try. Being at Vanille's mercy isn't always fun, but she guesses it has its perks sometimes.

"Don't worry, I'll finish you," Vanille purrs.

And she continues. Wrapping her lips around the head of Lightning's cock, her hand lowers to massage Lightning's balls again. She teases the underside of Lightning's swollen head. Gentle, practiced. Lightning bucks her hips. If Vanille doesn't hurry up and finish, Lightning doesn't know how much more torture she can take.

It's like Vanille reads Lightning's mind, focusing all her efforts on continuing the blow she promised Lightning. Her head bobs on Lightning's cock, hand following the motions. Up and down, up and down. Slow, then fast, long then short. Her mouth makes the most wonderful symphony of sounds. Slurping and licking and sucking. Mewls and sighs and moans vibrate into the cock stuffed in her mouth. Lightning teeters on the edge. One more stroke and- _fuuuck._

What little "vision" she has is taken over by an eruption of bright fireworks. Her panting reaches its peak, heavy breaths expelling from her in quick succession. She thrusts her hips up in Vanille's waiting mouth. Her cock burns and twitches, balls clenching into her. Spurt after spurt of cum spills into Vanille's hot mouth as Vanille refuses to let go. Vanille jacks her, pressing down and squeezing upward as she seemingly aims to milk Lightning dry.

"Fuck. _Fuck…_ oh, god. Oh, fuck…" Lightning moans, labored. "Goddammit, that was- that was… fuck, so good."

A brief bit of lip smacking comes from Vanille, her chuckle filling the space between them. "You think so?"

Lightning's cock and balls feel empty, drained. The sloppy, wet mess smacks against her belly upon Vanille's release. She feels like she can take a nap at this point, but why would she when Vanille's only getting started?

"Fuck yeah."

"Oh, I'm glad. Because-" Vanille runs a finger right up Lightning's dick. "Mmm… You taste _so_ fucking good."

"Wait, did you-"

Vanille laughs out loud before answering. "Of course I did, silly. Except, well, you still have a bit on _you_ – I'll clean that off - aaaaand there's a bit on me too, I think. Wanna guess where?"

Lightning swallows hard. "No."

Vanille clicks her tongue. "Oh, you're no fun! I'll tell you anyway, though. First place? Well, that's obvious. My mouth."

Lightning clenches her jaw.

"Wish you could have seen me swallow. Aww, too bad, huh?"

That alone makes Lightning's cock twitch. Damn, Vanille. She _just_ came.

"Mmm, there was some on my chin, too. Oh, and I think some might have- oh, yep! Some on my tits, too. Goddess, Lightning, you always come so much. Why don't you let me drain those balls of yours more often, yeah? Maybe then you wouldn't be so uptight all the time?"

Full on fucking tease. Grade A if Lightning's ever heard one before. It hasn't even been three minutes, and Lightning can feel the blood draining back into her cock. Painful, indeed.

Vanille hums to herself. "You sound uncomfortable. Is that a 'no'?"

Vanille's definitely fucking with her, Lightning can hear it in her voice. God, how is she so _good_ at this? In what universe can someone simultaneously make another person pissed off and horny at the exact same time?

"Pay attention to me. You came already, and I didn't." And in seconds, she sounds whiny. Lightning has to hand it to her for being dramatic.

"What does that have to do with me?" _Absolutely nothing, hopefully._

"Hmm… just about everything. I want you to listen to me. Right now."

…Okay. What does that even mean? Lightning focuses. She knows Vanille is in front of her, and she can hear the occasional sigh, but what was the point?

"Van, what are you doing?"

"Maybe if you'd listen, you'd know."

Right.

Lightning calms herself, relaxes. A minute passes, and she hears nothing. Her usual patience isn't holding up here, so she distracts herself with counting. Maybe it'll help.

One.

…Nothing.

Two.

…Still nothing.

Three.

…Why did she decide to count? No sound.

Four.

…Wait.

Five.

There it is. Sounds like… a moan? Small, labored breaths. A mewl. Okay, she gets it. She finally gets it. Vanille can send herself straight to hell for this torture. She's touching herself, Lightning's sure of it. Lightning shifts in her seat. The belt around her wrists digs into her skin as she struggles against its hold.

"Ooohh… goddess, Lightnin'. I wish you were touchin' me right now. Would feel _so_ much better."

Lightning doesn't doubt it. If only she were freed from the chair, though.

"Van."

"Hmm?"

"Van, _please_."

"You wanna touch? Oh! You're still tied up, aren't you? Aww, how cute. I love how your face just scrunches up like that."

Lightning growls.

Vanille gasps. "Look at those teeth! I can't possibly free you if you're being so hostile. Maybe you want a treat first? To relax you?"

Another one of her games. Lightning will bite.

"I'll assume that's a yes," Vanille says with a quick laugh. "Here. Open up."

Vanille taps Lightning's chin. Lightning hesitates until she catches Vanille's heady scent not far from her nose. She opens her mouth. Two wet fingers slide in, resting against her tongue. They taste just like Vanille does – soft, tangy, a mixture of sweet and spice. Lightning finds herself running her tongue over the digits like a hungry dog, eager for the scraps her Master allows. It's quite pathetic in itself, but she has no room for shame next to arousal.

"Now, now. Don't be a greedy girl. You'll have more soon. Here, let me get that belt."

Vanille's scent whips right past Lightning. In seconds, the restraints on her hands loosen until she's released from their prison. She massages her wrists and stretches her arms. They're better now, but maybe they could finally be put to use.

"Kinda tight," Lightning whispers. More so than she thought earlier, for sure.

Vanille seems to catch the hint and whispers a quick, "Sorry."

The apology fades before Vanille is back into her role as Lightning attempts to move. "Nuh, uh! You stay. I still wanna play with you. Remember – no touching!"

Great.

Lightning licks her lips, picking up the remnants of Vanille's essence. One hand trails downward, brushing over her abdomen to the flaccid dick resting against her. It's soft and coated with sticky cum and saliva. Just touching it makes Lightning twitch. Hell, what _doesn't_ at this point?

"Gonna… put on a show for me? You'll get to hear me if you do. And we both know how much you _love_ listenin' to me."

Not as much as Vanille loves listening to herself, that's for damn sure. Still, she gets the idea. This would only benefit them both. Why not? Lightning leans back against the chair, spreading her legs to get comfortable. Setting one hand behind her head, she sits and waits.

Vanille's mewls and moans start up again. "Oh, goddess, look at you." Lightning can hear the faint wetness of her cunt. "You look so… powerful sittin' like that."

A surge of pride courses through Lightning as she palms her cock, stroking it with long, even strokes. It's still soft, for the most part, but it wouldn't take long before it's ready for another round.

"Strong arms, nice legs, those abs. Ahhh… that dick."

Lightning can't help but smirk. Humble, she is, but still enjoys some form of praise. Vanille must be enjoying the view, then. Her moans are becoming more erratic, and she sounds fidgety upon the carpet. Lightning can only imagine her on her knees in front of her. One hand buried in her panties, the other pinching her nipples. Head tilted back in ecstasy. Teeth pinning her bottom lip-

 _Goddamn._ The single thought makes her shiver in her seat. Her cock twitches at the thought. Blood rushes to the area, and she feels it growing harder by the second. She squeezes it in her palm. It's a bit of a relief, but not as much as stroking it.

"Thinkin' 'bout me? Wonderin' what I'm doin'? I can tell you." Vanille's words slur together.

Lightning clenches her jaw. "Tell me."

"You better listen, then." She pauses to let out a short moan. "No shirt. That's what's over your eyes."

 _Ah. Well played, Van._

"My tits are sittin' here waitin' for you, all out in the open like. My cunt… mmm, so wet. Can't you hear it?"

"Yeah."

"Two fingers in, just teasin'. Not enough. Not _big_ enough."

Lightning's getting stiff. Her cock feels bigger, fuller. She runs her finger over the tip. The head is starting to emerge from the sheath. It begins to throb, and only touching it relieves the oncoming tightness. There's a bead of precum there as well. Good sign.

"Oh, just lookin' at you makes me wanna blow you again. I can tell you're gettin' hard. Is it me? You gettin' hard for me _again_?" Vanille chuckles. "You naughty girl. Jackin' off like you never heard a girl get off before."

Lightning growls, stroking herself harder. Fuck, it feels so good, but Vanille's mouth would be even better, if only just to shut her up.

"Love the way you touch it. So commanding. Mmm… you're really makin' me wet." Vanille lets out a small squeak. The squishing sound of her cunt grows louder just as Lightning slows her own rhythm.

"Just ride me, Vanille."

"Oh, I want to. I want to so badly."

More precum drips down Lightning's cock. She's throbbing hard and wants to fuck, wants that sweet release.

There's shuffling on the floor and before she knows it, Lightning's pulled out of her seat by her collar. She stumbles to her feet, swings around, and lands on something soft. The sudden movement disorients her, and if she weren't sitting, she's sure she wouldn't know which way was up. What she's sitting on is ten times more comfortable than the office chair. She surmises that it couldn't be anything else but the sofa.

Vanille's sultry voice rings out in front of her. "I hope you're comfortable enough, 'cause I'm gonna ride the shit outta you."

A sharp jolt shoots through Lightning at Vanille's words. Bold, cocky, direct. They were perfect and just enough to make Lightning's cock fully hard. She's going to get comfortable, all right, as she relaxes into the couch and rests her arms across the top of it. She's still blind, but who needs sight when Vanille won't shut up about what she's doing every five seconds?

"Oh, you are?"

Vanille settles in Lightning's lap. Her cunt presses into Lightning's dick, sitting right on top of it and pushing it into Lightning's abdomen. It doesn't hurt, but _goddamn_ , the heat from it is magnificent. Vanille seems to pick up on this as she rocks in Lightning's lap, sliding her cunt over her.

"You think I won't? How many times have I ridden you, huh? Made your eyes roll in the back of your head?" Vanille's lips brush Lightning's jawline. "Made you nut as quick as your name?" Her hands roll up Lightning's ribs. "Made you fill me up 'cause it's been _way too long_ for those aching balls of yours?"

Lightning shudders at the touch and the words and the grinding on her cock, and all she can do is breathe a shallow breath. "Fucking _ride me,_ Vanille."

Vanille chuckles, her breath tickling Lightning's neck and ear. "Mmm, fine, grumpy. Just let me work, yeah?"

She takes Lightning in her hand, pulling back. After some adjustments on Lightning's lap, she lowers herself on Lightning's cock.

Inch by agonizing inch, Vanille takes Lightning, and Lightning can't help but throw her head back as it swims. All she focuses on is the way Vanille's cunt swallows her dick; it's burning and tight and pulses in that way that's oh-so-unmistakably Vanille.

Vanille purrs when she reaches the base, wiggling around. "I was _just_ on this dick this morning, and it still feels _soooo_ amazing. How d'you do it? Still fills me up."

"If you're gonna talk, then get off and put your mouth to actual fucking use."

Vanille starts to grind. "Ohh, now those fangs come out. What? You get all tough when there's a bitch ridin' you?"

The younger woman's hips move too, driving Lightning's cock further up her cunt. Lightning feels it all, struggling to get a retort out through gritting teeth. "Fuck. You, Vanille."

Vanille buries her face in Lightning's neck, stifling a laugh. "I think you already are, yeah?"

Touché.

In spite, Lightning angles her hips up in response to Vanille's grinding. Vanille sucks in a breath and stops.

"Hey, I said let me work. You sit back and do nothing." She leans into Lightning's ear. "You don't listen well, do you? I'm gonna ride you harder if you disobey again. And you'll be coming a lot sooner than you want. Understand?"

The threat makes Lightning shiver. Unlike the last time, the last thing she wants is to ruin this session over Vanille's constant shit-talking. She nods slowly.

Vanille starts again, staggering her gyrations. She cups Lightning's chin in one hand. "I want your answer."

Lightning swallows. "Yes."

Vanille pushes her tongue in Lightning's mouth in a heated kiss. "Yes, what?"

"Mmf, _fuck…_ Yes. Yes, I-I understand."

Retreating back into Lightning's neck, Vanille whispers. "Good girl." She grinds into Lightning's lap, alternating between fast and slow, trying to find the perfect pace. When she settles on her speed, she sighs.

"Havin' fun?"

Lightning leans her head back again, fighting the urge to move her hips. "Fuck you." Despite the venom in her voice, she's grateful for the speed Vanille chose. Not fast enough to make her come, but not slow enough to bore her.

"That a 'no,' then? Oh, here I thought you were enjoying it. You don't even have to do anything. Just sit here and lemme take care of you." Vanille's teeth graze her neck. "Don't I always take care of you?"

Lightning can't respond, even though she wants to. It feels way too fucking good. Vanille knows how to ride her just right at the correct pace and position that there really was no reason to argue. She interlocks her hands behind her head, lost in Vanille's grinding.

"Oooh, look at you. You _are_ relaxing. That makes one of us at least." Vanille sounds strained and shifts about in Lightning's lap. "Your jeans are scratching me. Pull 'em down, yeah?"

Lightning obeys, lifting them both up just enough to pull her pants past her boxers.

Vanille purrs. "Much better." She takes a few deep thrusts, a moan rolling out of her chest, before she buries her face in Lightning's neck once more. "Lightnin'. How does my cunt feel?"

Lightning gets that odd feeling in her belly as she scrambles for an answer. She settles on "good" but judging from the dramatic gasp at her collar, that answer doesn't suffice. What a picky girl.

"That's it? I've sung ballads of praise about your dick all day. Give me somethin' more at least."

 _Fine._ "I love… how your cunt feels. Hot, tight. F-feels like I barely fit in there."

"Haha, yeah, just barely. I love it though, feelin' all full." Vanille slides up, just enough for the tip to rub at her entrance – Lightning groans at this – before slamming herself back down. "Ahhh, _fuck_ , Light? Do somethin' for me?"

"What?" Lightning growls.

Vanille slows herself, stops, picks up again at a labored pace. "Play with my tits, yeah?"

Lightning perks up at that, and immediately thinks about how pathetic that is. She's been deprived of touch for longer than ever, and at the first instance of granted permission, she acts like a dog begging for food. Vanille's picked up on it, too, and Lightning's face heats up at her mocking giggles.

"Eager one, aren't you? You miss touching me that badly? Go ahead."

Lightning hesitates bringing her hands down, fearful of losing the opportunity in an instant. Vanille goads her, stifling laughs. Lightning glides her nails down Vanille's sides, eliciting a low purr from her. At long last, she makes full contact with warm skin. Gooseflesh rises beneath her fingertips. She runs her thumb up and down Vanille's ribs, feeling every bone under her skin.

 _Beautiful._

She gets lost, one traveling elsewhere while the other stays behind. Fingers ghost downwards over Vanille's hips, earning a light shiver. They travel lower, explore more, brush over Vanille's ass and-

"Uh, uh," Vanille whines, swats her hand away. "Tits only. Don't get handsy. You're already buried to the hilt inside me. What more d' you want?" Vanille stops her motion, running a slender finger down the bridge of Lightning's nose, over her lips and to her chin. "Oh, you _do_ want more of me, huh? Tell me. Tell me you wanna touch me."

Lightning's stomach flips at the command. She imagines the haughty, shit-eating grin on Vanille's face right now and sighs. Her hands are frozen in place on the younger woman's hips. This again. Yet, she doesn't challenge it. She'll only get what she wants if she obeys.

"I wanna touch you."

"S-show me where." Vanille starts a slow, staggered pace.

Lightning pulls Vanille closer. She leans forward, careful with her lack of vision. Her nose knocks into Vanille's skin. Tongue darts out, tastes the remnants of sweat. Lips take over. They brush, kiss, explore until they make contact with Vanille's breasts. Lightning grazes her teeth between them, breathing each word into tan skin.

"Right here."

Vanille threads fingers through her hair as Lightning's lips play around each nipple. " _Ahhh_ … Missed my tits, too? They're yours, you know."

Huh. Seems to be a crack in Vanille's dominating façade. A slip up. Cute.

"Mine, huh?" Lightning breathes, reiterating.

"Uh hm. They missed you, too. You haven't played with 'em in a couple days. Feels good. If only you weren't balls deep in my cunt, they'd get more attention?"

Ah. Good recovery. Lightning has to hand it to Vanille for that. She takes a nipple in her mouth, teasing with teeth and tongue. Fingers massage and caress the other breast.

" _Ooooh._ Jus' like that."

Lightning chuckles and switches her attention to the other. Vanille's breasts aren't large, leaning closer to petite. They fit well in Lightning's hands, so well that they're engulfed by them, swallowed up whole. Makes it easy to massage them in her fingers and extract those cute moans and mewls from the pit of Vanille's chest. She plays with and tweaks each nipple while she peppers kisses around Vanille's breasts and midriff.

Vanille writhes under her touch, and Lightning can feel those movements all the way to her dick. Ultimately, Vanille stops grinding again and presses her hands against Lightning's shoulders. "Goddess, that feels so good. Hah, any more of that dick of yours and I think I'd come."

Lightning refuses to stop. "Is that so bad?"

Vanille cups Lightning's head into her bosom. "Nope. But I need a break. My knees are killing me."

She lifts herself. Inch by inch and with bated breath, Lightning feels Vanille slide off her cock. At long last, Vanille removes herself with a slick pop. Vanille squeaks, and with the loss of constricting heat, Lightning groans as her member slaps against her abdomen. The groan gets lost in a hungry kiss and tangling of tongues before Vanille kisses every inch of her face. When she's satisfied, she removes herself from Lightning's lap. Lightning finds herself missing the weight.

Vocal as she is, Vanille lets out a long, exaggerated moan that echoes through the room. "That was a good stretch. Now, it's break time."

Somehow Lightning doesn't feel confident about the meaning behind that statement. She reaches to wrap a hand around her cock in mock protection. Vanille could be cruel when she wanted.

"Hey. That's part of my break." The shuffling in front of Lightning lets her know Vanille is on her knees. Her breath tickles Lightning, makes her twitch. "C'mere. Wanna taste you again."

Lightning's heart drops as Vanille's tongue slides up Lightning's dick. The sensation feels better than heaven, making her head swim and her balls ache. She hates to admit, but having no stimulation gives her a terrible case of blue balls. Not that she gets it often with Vanille around.

"So wet," Vanille whispers. In seconds, Lightning's cock is engulfed in warm wetness. Vanille's taken Lightning back in her mouth, and Lightning hisses as Vanille pushes her down her throat.

"You _fucking…_ "

"Hm?" The vibrations from Vanille's voice rock through Lightning. She throws her head back, uttering swear after swear as Vanille continues to run her lips and tongue over every inch of her cock. She _knows_ Vanille did that on purpose. Mischievous, underhanded, and pretending like she isn't at fault. Classic.

Vanille releases her, kissing her head and licking the underside once. A shiver rips through Lightning as Vanille's words reach her ears. "What'd I do?"

Typical. Lightning ignores her. Probably the wrong move as Vanille's assaults grow relentless. She buries her face under Lightning's dick, right under her balls. Her tongue darts out once, twice before she takes one in her mouth and massages the shaft with her hand. She does the same with the other and flicks her thumb over the tip.

She releases and Lightning groans in protest. "Here. I want you to see this. Take a good look 'cause it won't last." Vanille pushes the blindfold up just enough where Lightning can see a sliver of what's in front of her. It isn't much, but it's enough to make out Vanille's… naked body kneeling between her legs. Holy fucking Bhunivelze.

Vanille isn't done. She pulls Lightning's dick back, observing it like a trophy as she licks her lips. She glides her tongue over it again. Again. Again. Peppers kisses down the shaft. Grazes her teeth on the underside. Teases a finger from head to balls. Lightning can do nothing but sit there and watch Vanille play with and worship her cock. Vanille's assault has slowed, and the pace keeps Lightning _just_ on the edge. It's torture incarnate.

Vanille's such a pro at this. Just watching her work, whispering sweet nothings as her lips glide up and down Lightning's sensitive skin. _Fuck_ , Lightning can't stop tingling. She refuses to look away from Vanille, and finds herself petting Vanille's head, egging her on in the best way she can.

A labored moan dribbles from Vanille onto Lightning's dick. "You're _so_ lucky I like this."

Vanille succumbs to the touch. Her ministrations reflect it, and the act rides near intimacy; jaw slackens, tongue glides agonizingly slow. Lightning directs her, pressing Vanille against her shaft, nuzzling her balls. Vanille takes it all in stride, giving up what control she had, if only temporary. She's used to this, Lightning knows, and Vanille, for some reason, just _loves_ giving Lightning ridiculous head.

The view gets even better with Vanille cradling her dick, pre-cum staining her cheek. Vanille notices, wipes it off to taste. She moans, green eyes locking with Lightning's as she licks up the trail of pre-cum rolling down Lightning's member. Her lips wrap around Lightning's head, and she gives a couple enthusiastic sucks before releasing and licking her chops. She appears hungry, like a starved fox playing with its food before devouring it.

"Mmm… Tastes good." And with that, Vanille returns to her routine of kisses, licks, and massages. Lightning just can't break eye contact.

Vanille drives Lightning absolutely insane with her work. Lightning's head spins, and her balls clench into her. "Fucking gods, Vanille…" She gives Vanille's hair a firm squeeze.

Vanille stops. She chuckles, letting Lightning's cock rest against her belly, and gives it a quick kiss. "No. You can't come yet. I wanna ride you some more. But my knees are still achy. Oh! I know what I can do."

"What are you doing?"

She fixes Lightning's blindfold, shutting her in darkness once more.

"Hey." Lightning sounds particularly whiny at that. Not the best time to as Vanille gets off on her iron grip of control.

Vanille ignores her. "Sitting."

And she does. Vanille settles back into Lightning's lap. Her legs don't seem to settle around her waist, so what is she… _oh._

"Move your legs a bit," she commands, grasping Lightning in her hand. Vanille holds her up just enough so that she slides in as she lowers herself. She moans in tandem with Lightning while her cunt swallows Lightning's dick. She wriggles once and again for good measure. Maybe she's making sure Lightning can hit her walls or maybe she loves the sensation of something filling her to the brim. Either way, Lightning can't complain if Vanille wants to impale herself on her cock so often.

Vanille settles herself, and then leans back into Lightning's chest, arm encircling Lightning's neck. "Like this position? I'm giving you more permission to touch me. Just don't go crazy. Understand?"

Lightning noses her way into Vanille's hair – she smells of heady sex and the pungent scent of nature – then her ears and to her neck. Lightning gets lost in the scent of her, and her mind wanders into a void, attempting to assign colors to each unique smell. She settles on pinks and bright yellows with hints of baby blue, sunlight and warmth and the seaside Bodhum breeze. A part of her wants to wrap her arms around Vanille and hold her forever, until the ends of time.

"Lightning?"

"What?"

Vanille softens her voice. "Are you okay?"

Lightning isn't sure why she's asking but answers anyway. "Yeah, why?"

"Making sure. You wanna keep going?"

The confusion sets in hard. "Yes."

Vanille nods once. The commanding timbre returns to her voice. "Do you understand, Lightning? Keep your hands in line, and I'll make you come so good."

A rumble settles into Lightning's chest. "Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Good." Vanille stretches over Lightning's torso like a flexible kitten. "Touch me. Show me where else you miss me." At long last, she spreads her legs over Lightning's thighs and moves up and down. One hand settles on Lightning's hip for support while the other busies itself fondling Lightning's balls.

" _Vanille…_ "

"Oh. That's right. You like… getting your balls played with, don't you? I wonder why. Does it feel _that_ good?"

Taunting. Vanille's trying her best to make Lightning move, Lightning assumes. It's near working, but she's on to Vanille's games by now. Lightning grabs her by the back of the neck and pushes her forward. Vanille whines in protest, taking some kind of hint from that.

Vanille's feet brush Lightning's, toes curling near hers. She leans forward and cements her hands on Lightning's knees. Her nails dig into Lightning's skin, but not hard enough to puncture. She lifts and slams herself back down on Lightning's dick with a reverberating smack.

"Isn't it nice to not be able to see? You get to hear my ass smack right against your happy trail while you play with my tits."

"Shut up, Vanille." But what's _not_ to love? Vanille's a pro at dropping her ass back, and Lightning has free reign to touch almost anywhere.

Vanille laughs off her displeasure, focusing on her movements in Lightning's lap.

 _Smack!_

 _Smack!_

 _Smack!_

 _Smack!_

Skin slaps against skin as Vanille drops on her cock in a careful, even rhythm. A string of mumbled Oerban escapes her lips right in time with her thrusts. Lightning can't make out what she says, but if it's anything along the lines of praising the dick she's riding, well, Lightning has more than enough room for an extra helping of ego.

Vanille balances with one hand, using the other to grab one of Lightning's and lace their fingers. The intimate contact ends quickly enough with Vanille guiding her hand up gooseflesh-ridden skin. They land right on her breast, brushing the nipple and causing Vanille to grate out a deep moan.

Vanille does indeed love having her tits played with. Lightning remembers the first make-out session they had when she learned. If she tried hard enough, she could very well make Vanille come just from that. Gotta be careful with how much attention she gives.

Lightning lies back against the couch, cupping Vanille's breast possessively, using that as leverage to angle Vanille down on her dick. It's enough that Vanille doesn't notice outright, too dazed to focus with her slurring words.

About a minute in, though, Vanille stops, rolling her hips around once for good measure. Lightning growls, making her displeasure known.

"What? You didn't want me to stop? Any more than that, and I feel like I woulda come." She lies back against Lightning's chest, red hair brushing Lightning's chin. "Just like earlier right?"

Lightning smirks. Earlier. Right. Two involved people having rather high libidos doesn't make for the best time outdoors, but they adapt. The outside world is their playground, and to anyone prude, they'd appear akin to two horny teenagers. It seems like each week they find a new place to mark with their lewd engagements. The museum parking lot just happened to be today's victim, right in the front seat of Lightning's car.

"Yeah, but you made me wear a condom. Wasn't the same."

Vanille scoffs, resting a hand on Lightning's cheek. "I know. But you've been coming so much lately. Didn't wanna walk around with jizz runnin' down my leg all day. Doesn't feel nice, mind you."

Point taken.

"In any case, my legs feel better and I wanna ride you again. Think you can keep up?"

Lightning nods.

"Oh, we'll see. I'm gonna make you come so hard, Lightning."

Lightning bows her head, face flushing. Vanille just laughs and clicks her tongue, removing herself from Lightning's lap. After shuffling and shifting, she seats herself back onto Lightning with an exaggerated sigh. Her motions start again, throwing Lightning back into her daze. She rests her arms over the back of the couch. The motion makes Vanille sigh and marvel.

"I think I want you to watch me. How does that sound?"

Once again, Lightning perks up at the thought, and Vanille chuckles at her eagerness. Vanille kisses her cheek and her ear before brushing their lips together. "Yeah? Is that what you want? You gotta tell me. I'll put on a good show for you since you've been _such_ a good girl." Vanille's lips lock with hers in a kiss that lasts far too long for Lightning's patience. She lifts Lightning's chin up to what Lightning assumes meets Vanille's eye level. "Tell me you want to watch me ride you."

Fuck, Lightning just wants to… gods, she doesn't even know. Her mind is so fogged and fuzzy and colors are swirling around again and gods, Vanille's lips feel so good against hers. She's almost torn between getting her sight back and imagining and remembering what Vanille's body looks like right on top of hers. This shouldn't _be_ a hard choice at all. She licks her lips and comes to a decision.

"I wanna see you."

"Better than that. Repeat what I said."

Lightning huffs, feeling Vanille's fingers dance around her abdomen and ribs. "Y-yes. Yes, I want to watch you… ride me."

Vanille laughs. "What's the magic word?"

 _God dammit._ " _Please_ , Vanille."

"Nuh uh. Whole thing."

Vanille's caresses grow braver by the second, brushing the underside of one breast. Lightning groans, both from the touch and Vanille's verbal teasing. " _Please,_ Vanille. Let me watch you… r-ride me."

"Mmm… Perfect," Vanille whispers.

She stops for a spell. With some fumbling of her fingers, the fabric shielding Lightning's eyes loosen and fall.

Lightning cracks her eyes open, met with the wonderful view of Vanille's breasts in her face. The sun's gone down some but not enough where she can't make out the deep flush in Vanille's neck and chest. Vanille's hair has somehow remained pristine in the two lovely pigtails near the back of her head. As Lightning's eyes roam over her, Vanille's expression reads cocky, eyes narrowed and lips pursed.

"Eyes on me."

With head tilted back on the couch, Lightning has free reign to study and admire the contortions Vanille's body makes on top of her. Her hips gyrate in a slow and tantalizing arc, right within reach and teasing, but just out of touch. She sees Vanille's chest heaving with every breath, her ribs pressing against her skin. Her mouth parts with every movement, and emerald eyes focus on grabbing Lightning's attention.

"Good."

Vanille's sliding on her cock and it registers in Lightning's brain again. She groans, struggling to keep her eyes focused. Little flecks of rose and gold dance across her vision. They're frequent and just enough to obscure the view. She's losing herself, somehow.

"Eyes up here, Light. You're lookin' past me."

Lightning's vision clears at Vanille's words. She has no idea how much time has passed or how long Vanille's been fucking her. What she does know is that it feels better than anything she's felt before. Their skin, sweaty and hot, makes contact at the right places, the junction of where their hips and abdomen meet. Vanille's cunt sliding around and massaging her cock feels like her own personal heaven; wet, sloppy, and smacking right against her balls. She drifts again just as Vanille palms and caresses them.

Vanille runs fingers through rose hair. Pulling back, she lines Lightning's gaze up with hers. "P…my 'ts g'n?"

 _What?_ Lightning fumbles the syllables over and over again in her head. They don't make sense to her in the slightest. She narrows her eyes, vision once again filled with bright and powerful colors and shapes. Vanille releases her head, letting her relax on the couch.

"L…t?"

Lightning feels weak and lazy. There's a subtle darkness settling over her.

"Lightning."

She can make that out. What does she want? Lightning manages to find her eyes. Vanille's brows are furrowed, eyes bore into Lightning's being. Her breath still hitches with every stroke.

"Lightning. Focus. Focus on me, okay?" Her voice trails. It's slow, labored, almost dreamlike. "Keep your eyes on me."

She's trying. It's hard.

Vanille kisses her hard, pulling back her bottom lip. Her forehead rests against Lightning, noses and lips touch. " _Claire._ Focus. On my face."

Her name dripping off Vanille's lips shocks her, pulling her just out of whatever darkness that was settling over her. Vision clears, just enough to study the freckles dotting Vanille's cheeks and the way her eyes glow with primal hunger. She seems to stare into Lightning's soul and being. Dark and ravenous with mouth parted, Vanille looks sly and predatory, like a fox stalking helpless prey. Lightning's stomach flips and turns, and she tries to avert her gaze. She can't. The more she tries, the more she can feel herself fading into darkness. Something pulls her to peer and marvel at Vanille's features. That pull for attention? It feels like an anchor.

"Good. Keep watching."

She does. She refuses – and _can't_ – shift her gaze. Her attention is focused, body thrums with a low buzzing. The darkness that plagued her before contorts, morphing into something other, something her mind cannot comprehend. It engulfs her, surrounds and enflames her. It's wild and spontaneous and feels very much like Vanille herself.

 _Vanille…_

Labored breathing and moans catch right in Lightning's ear. "Ahh… _fuck_. Lightning. Lightning. Lightning."

 _Gods._

Vanille spews out words she can't understand before correcting herself quickly. "Lightning. I'm gonna come. I'm gonna come so hard."

 _Yes._

"Watch me. Watch me. Watch me come for you."

 _Hmmm…_

Vanille slams herself into Lightning's dick, palm pressed against one shoulder. She mutters nonsense to herself. Lightning can only sit there, watching, listening, and feeling. With every stroke, Lightning's body revs up, more and more until-

"Oh, fuck! Oh, fucking shit!" Vanille nearly screams into Lightning's hair. She pulls back, half-lidded gaze boring into Lightning as her gyrations speed up, faster and faster until her body trembles atop Lightning. She explodes, riding Lightning with all her might. Her head dips back and a yell rips from her throat. She calls out to Lightning, words painting her lips like a cardinal sin.

Lightning drinks it all in. Vanille's cunt heats up like a supernova and tightens around her cock. The expression painted on Vanille's face reminds her of the cloud that hangs over her. Thick. Bright. Lustful and satisfied. It's hard to think with its presence, but Vanille's face, her anchor, pulls her in further.

Everything becomes too much. Her vision fades, jaw goes slack, muscles give in. Her abdomen tightens. While Vanille's motions stagger, it's just enough to drag her over the edge with a force she's never experienced before. Her eyes screw shut, and her body ascends into a realm of pleasure beyond anything she's ever felt. Her balls tighten against her, and her cock twitches, spraying shot after small shot of cum into Vanille's already-filled cunt. What little counting she's done gets lost after four. She can't scream, can't moan, can't say anything. Yet the pleasure and cloud that flows through and around her is simply unmatched by anything.

Her consciousness fades, dropping off into the abyss of nothingness. It's a peaceful yet terrifying sensation. She's at the mercy of her own mind. She falls further and further. The immense wave of pleasure rides through her entire being yet she can feel the twinge of something else with it. It hurts, claws at her, suffocates the pinks, yellows, and baby blues she's grown accustomed to.

"Light?"

 _What?_

"Lightning."

 _Who is calling her?_

The third call is delayed. "Lightning. Look at me."

 _Look at… who?_

She blinks, multiple times, trying to rid her sight of the dark hues that choke her vision.

The voice rings out again, slower this time. "Lightning. Look. Up here. Look at me, okay?"

Something cups her chin and lifts. It takes some time, she doesn't know how long, before her eyes clear. She's met with a warm smile and directed gaze, head tilted to the side.

"Hey. There you are. Welcome back."

 _Back? From where?_

Vanille cups Lightning's cheek next, wiping her thumb under her eye. It's…wet? What the hell? Was she crying? From what?

"You okay?"

She opens her mouth but no words come out. Furrowing her eyebrows, she tries again. Nothing. A growl sets in the pit of her chest. Even if she could speak, it's not like she knows the answer.

Vanille doesn't seem the least bit frustrated at her lack of speech. In fact, her smile grows. "That's okay. Take your time. How do you feel?"

A sigh escapes Lightning. She shakes her head and shrugs. God, this _had_ to have been frustrating Vanille. Lightning's always so open and direct, and for once, she can't say a damn word. What the hell is wrong with her?

Vanille bites her bottom lip, averting her eyes. Lightning's confused to hell by it until Vanille leans in to steal a deep and passionate kiss. It sets Lightning ablaze with the same pleasure she experienced just moments ago. Vanille trails up Lightning's abdomen to her torso and back down again. Lightning doesn't return the kiss, or more like she _can't_ , but enjoys it all the same.

"V…Van."

Vanille breaks away. "Lightning. It's okay. Trust me. You're okay."

She feels like it, feels safe as well. Her head spins though, both from the kiss and whatever the hell that entire sensation was not too long ago.

"Do you wanna lie down?"

Lightning nods. Probably for the best.

"That's okay. Let's do that."

Vanille removes herself from her lap. Lightning's dick, now soft and flaccid, hangs between her legs. She doesn't have to touch it to know it's sticky with saliva and mingled cum. She'll shower in a bit when she gathers her strength.

"Here. Let me help. Lift up?"

Lightning does, and Vanille pulls her boxers up and over her sleeping cock. Vanille doesn't bother getting dressed herself and instead pushes Lightning back until her head rests on the arm of the couch. Lifting Lightning's feet, she pulls the jeans off Lightning's legs, leaving her clad in her boxers and tank top. Vanille climbs on the couch in Lightning's lap before leaning forward to rest her head in Lightning's chest.

Vanille's scent assaults Lightning's nose. She digs in further, shutting her eyes and welcoming the weight settling on top of her.

"Lightning."

She grunts in response.

Vanille chuckles. "It's okay. I'm right here. I'm right here for you."

Lightning sighs, though it sounds closer to a "yeah" than an exhaled breath. She isn't sure why Vanille made that known, but Lightning supposes it quells an unknown sense of dread in her. Still, Vanille's soft voice is soothing, her scent calms Lightning, and her just _being_ there, pressing her body flush against Lightning's, is cathartic. A wave of relief washes over Lightning. She feels warm, and her insides flutter at Vanille snuggling into her.

"Do you wanna talk about what we did?"

The short grunt Lightning gives comes out gruff. She thinks it sounds a bit mean, but Vanille just chuckles again.

"It's okay. We can talk about it later. Do you wanna rest for a bit?"

"Mhmm." Rest sounds so nice right about now. She's past due for a nap.

"Okay. Let's do that."

Good. Lightning is… content, for lack of a better word. Her mind drifts, not in the way it was earlier, but in a way that exudes a sense of tranquility. Her body relaxes, and she desires sleep. Her eyes close, and weariness tugs at her being. It won't be long before she falls asleep.

Darkness clouds her mind now, and she's teetering on the edge of sleep. She goes, in and out, fading to Vanille's familiar humming.

* * *

There's shifting and shuffling at her lap and legs as she cracks her eyes open. She groans, catching a naked form walking away from the couch with her jeans in hand. Lightning rubs her eyes with the heel of her palm.

"Vanille." The word comes out hoarse but without a hitch. Whatever mental block she had earlier doesn't seem to be present now and for that, she's grateful.

There's no immediate response, but Vanille returns and stares down at her with a smile. "You awake, finally?"

"What do you mean finally?" Lightning croaks. It's now that she notices the natural light from the living room has dissipated. The automatic ambient lighting has already turned on and that only happens after sunset. How long did she sleep?

"You were out for a while. Hour and a half I think?" Vanille sits next to Lightning, resting her hand on her chin. "I've been awake for about half that. You were sleepin' so hard, I didn't wanna wake you. Snorin' and shit."

Lightning sighs. She feels spent, exhausted. She didn't sleep as long as she expected, but it was longer than she wanted. It can't be helped now. Not that it matters much since it's still the weekend.

"Hey. Do you wanna… talk about what happened?"

"'Bout what? Oh. Yeah. Yeah, I just wanna shower first."

Vanille's face lightens. "Okay. That sounds good right about now."

Lightning smirks. "I didn't invite you."

Vanille pokes her lip out, feigning offense. "Why not? I'm dirty, too. I need to be clean."

"Maybe I prefer you dirty. I mean, I basically marked you as my territory."

Vanille blushes at the comment, smacking Lightning's arm with the back of her hand. "Fuck you." She stands and leaves with a chuckle.

Lightning hears her shower running in the distance less than a minute later. That gives her enough motivation to remove herself from the couch and retreat into her master bed and bathroom. Vanille waits there, naked and removing the ties from her hair. Before she turns, Lightning undresses and throws her clothes to the floor.

Steam fills her nostrils and lungs as the water pounds the tiles of the shower. She can't contemplate on how great the atmosphere makes her feel. Vanille wastes no time grabbing her hand to pull her past the glass barrier. The water burns against her skin, a dull but refreshing sear that incinerates the activities and events of the day. A part of her she barely knew existed melts away. And with that, relief washes over her, replaced with a twinge of lust and longing.

A handful of strokes is all it takes before she's ready. Vanille looks her up and down, the dominant façade from earlier having dissipated. Her mouth parts, and she cowers, bowing her head. Lightning pins her against the wall, spins her around, pressing her face into the tile. Lightning claims her skin with her fingertips and nails, dragging them over Vanille like a prized possession.

Whatever left her earlier comes rushing back at full force. Her dominance, her _control_ , hits her with a rush of endorphins. Vanille's body lies flush against hers, small and helpless and trembling under her possessive touch. Lightning pulls wet, red hair back, forcing Vanille to meet her eyes.

"Show me the face you make when I'm inside you."

Vanille gets no time to react to the statement. Lightning spreads her ass, and after a couple tries, enters her, drawing out a long, labored groan. Vanille wriggles her hips and presses herself into Lightning as much as she can.

As Lightning's teeth rake across Vanille's neck, she can't help but think about how right this feels. _She's_ dominant. _She's_ in control. And that's the way she loves it.

* * *

Lightning's bed shakes with Vanille's rocking atop her. It's like she can't sit still, and Lightning's sure if she wasn't so great at giving massages, she'd kick her off in an instant. Maybe. Vanille's touch on her back drives her insane though, kneading and rolling into her most sensitive parts.

Lightning exhales a contented sigh. Vanille mimics her.

"Does that feel okay?"

She's dazed from the contact, sure enough, but only to the point where her responses are delayed. "Feels good."

"I knew you loved massages, but if I'd known how much, I would have given them to you more often."

She believes it. Vanille has a thing with pleasing others. According to Vanille, it makes her happiest. With all the work Lightning does on a near daily basis, getting help with anything is more than a blessing. A simple massage like this does wonders for her mood and motivation, but it's not an interest she reveals to just anyone. Sometimes she thinks her life would be easier if she reined in her ego instead of letting it push away much needed assistance. But who has time for that?

"Lightning?"

"Huh?"

"Can we talk now? About earlier?"

Oh, _that_. Right.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Where do you wanna start?"

How the hell was she supposed to know? 'Let's start at the part where I couldn't fucking speak'?

"You start."

"Okay. Well. What did you feel when I was on top of you?"

 _Like my dick was gonna explode._ "Good, I guess? For the most part."

Vanille's movements match up with her careful choice of words. "So. Did any part not feel good?"

"I guess? I don't know. I don't remember much of it to be honest. It almost felt like… like I wanted to have an orgasm over my entire body."

"Huh." Vanille mumbles to herself in Oerban.

"What?"

"Mmm… Nothing."

"I do remember something though."

Vanille verbally perks up. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Kind of." Lightning closes her eyes, trying to pull the memories from earlier. "It was something weird. Something I've never felt before. I can't really tell if it was good or bad."

"Wanna tell me about it?"

Why not? What can she lose? She rests her head on top of her arms. It takes a minute, but she gathers the words to describe the ordeal. "Don't laugh at me, okay?"

"I won't. Promise." Vanille shifts around a bit, probably getting more comfortable. She leans down to give Lightning a kiss full on the lips for good measure.

Lightning sighs. "I don't remember much. Somewhere in the middle of it, I felt different. In a way I couldn't comprehend. It was like… darkness. Near perfect darkness. Suffocating kinda."

As Lightning struggles with her words, Vanille chimes in. "In a good way? Or bad?"

Vanille hits a sore spot on her back from work; she flinches. "I don't know. It started out good. Great, even. I guess. After a while, it didn't feel so great." She mentally slaps herself for sounding like a four year old.

"Oh, I see. Did you actually see anything?"

Lightning has to consider that. She saw a lot of things and also nothing at the same time. "I remember… seeing a lot of… colors. Blues, pinks, bright yellows. They all felt like emotions somehow." She scoffs. "This doesn't even make sense."

Vanille pinches her in the ribs. "Oh, don't say that. I'm following. Go on."

Lightning rolls her eyes. "The colors. They felt like…"

 _You._

She recalls that and a surge of fire burns through her. Her face heats up. She's probably bright red by now. How embarrassing. How _fucking_ embarrassing.

Vanille either ignores it or doesn't notice, but she plays at Lighting's hairline. "Like what?"

"They felt like… like _you._ "

"Hmm? You mumbled. I didn't catch that, sorry."

Lightning grunts at having to grate this response out. "The colors felt like _you_ , Vanille. All of them. There were so many emotions and things I felt, I just… didn't know what to do with them all. I don't even know what they all were. I just know they weren't… bad."

Vanille manages to get out a simple and hushed, "oh."

Lightning regrets sharing her experience. She berates herself, knowing full well that she and Vanille weren't involved _like that_. If she's lucky, Vanille would just dismiss it, but she isn't going to take the awkward route.

"After that I just… it's like my brain stopped functioning. I could barely see." Lightning throws one leg over the other. "I couldn't even speak."

Vanille tickles her neck. "Light. If you're uncomfortable, you don't have to tell me."

Lightning shakes her head. "No, I want to tell you. I feel like you're the only person who'd understand."

"I do. I do understand. Light, I- well, please don't freak out when I say this."

Lightning furrows her brows. "Say what?"

Vanille hums to herself, massaging one specific spot to the left of Lightning's spine, right on her shoulder blade. She sighs before speaking again. "Lightning. I think you went into subspace."

 _Subspace…_ Lightning repeats the word in her head dozens of times. She remembers Vanille using the word on occasion. Despite what people thought they knew about their relationship, they were nowhere along the lines of vanilla. Vanille's a sub, through and through, with power bottom tendencies. Lightning herself takes the dominant role, humoring Vanille in her cute endeavors to take control. Lightning had never given up as much control as she did today, and while some of it did throw her out of her comfort zone, she enjoyed herself thoroughly. Maybe more than she thought.

Vanille's described subspace to her before. It's different from person to person from what she remembers. The main point is that a person can get so high on endorphins from a scene that they enter an alternate state of mind. Vanille has stressed before that she needs aftercare following those scenes as the immense amount of pleasure takes a lot out of her. Now that Lightning thinks about it, she did feel rather mentally drained after they finished.

"Did you know?"

"I figured. You looked… really out of it. You weren't paying attention, and we know you _always_ pay attention to everything."

Lightning can't argue with that. But did she really look that bad? She barely remembers anything.

Vanille taps her back. "Not to mention, ever since we finished our shower, you've been kinda, uh. Kinda _touchy?_ "

That's news to her. "Have I?"

"Yeah. Not that I don't like it, but it's just not… you, ya know?" Vanille says, rocking.

Lightning only recalls grabbing Vanille's ass a couple times, but more than that? Intriguing.

"To be honest, you might still be in subspace. I just hope I'm doing okay with the aftercare. Massages seem to be your thing, so I thought it'd help you feel better."

Lightning rumbles as Vanille draws a zigzagging trail down her back. "They do. I'm just… a little in denial about the whole situation. Just doesn't feel like me."

"I see," Vanille whispers. She sounds dejected at Lightning's honesty. "I probably shouldn't have gone through with all that. I'm sorry if I made you-"

"Van _._ " Lightning shifts enough that Vanille sits up. She's able to roll onto her back with Vanille settling in her lap. "I don't regret any of it. I… liked it. A lot." Lightning feels the flush in her face. "I don't think I'd do it again, but… I liked it. So… yeah."

"Yeah, but I-"

" _Vanille._ " Lightning rests a hand behind her head. "I _trust_ you. If I didn't, I wouldn't have done any of it. All right?"

Vanille turns pink. She fidgets at the waistband of Lightning's shorts. "Yeah. Yeah, okay." Nodding furiously, she puts on a cute, genuine smile, hidden behind the hand near her mouth.

"Come here." Lightning reaches up at a lowering Vanille. She cups the nape of Vanille's neck, bringing her in for a deep kiss.

Lightning swallows up an excited purr. Vanille shakes on top of her, pressing her hand between Lightning's breasts. The kiss isn't aggressive, but there's bite to it, an affirmation of dominance on Lightning's part. Vanille doesn't shirk back, but welcomes it with a snap of her own, careful not to overstep. She giggles into Lightning's lips and before long, pulls away, licking her own.

"You do?" Vanille asks.

Lightning nods. "Yeah. I mean it."

Lightning rolls back over for the remainder of her massage. Vanille obliges, eager to continue. They talk and discuss for the better part of an hour. Vanille takes the time and patience to explain the ins and outs of her subspace. Lightning seems to understand it better than before and finds that some of what she experienced falls right in line with Vanille's experiences. It's fascinating what she learns, and just from the conversation she has a better understanding of why aftercare is so important after a heavy scene. She's grateful for Vanille for taking the time and effort to care for her after she nearly descended into darkness.

Their talk strays from the topic and lands on others like movies, work, TV shows, and the like. In the midst of it, they get tangled up in one another watching a movie. Vanille settles between Lightning's legs, unmoving and probably close to sleep. Lightning lies back against a pillow. She drifts again.

 _Bzzt, bzzt!_

Her phones buzzes on the nightstand, startling her and snatching her from the throes of sleep. Reaching for it stirs Vanille. She wants to strangle the person texting her _this_ late, before her eyes scan the message on her screen.

" _Fuck…"_

She's a bit loud, causing Vanille to wake. "Wha? What's wrong, Light?"

Lightning covers her mouth as she reads the message. "It's… Amodar- my boss. He wants me in for work tonight."

Vanille whines in protest. "This late?"

"Yeah."

"Can't you say 'no'?"

 _If only_. "I wish. But this is serious. He never calls me on weekends. I- I gotta go soon." She sends out a mass alert to rest of her squad, twelve other men and women.

"Oh." The realization hits Vanille, and she scrambles out of Lightning's lap, rubbing her eyes with the heel of her hand. "Oh, okay."

Before she climbs out of bed, Lightning grabs her wrist. "Where are you going?"

Vanille eyes the hand on her wrist. She looks taken aback and confused. "You have work. I should probably go back home." She sounds disappointed, but still logical.

"No. Stay."

Vanille scrunches her nose and brows. "But you're-"

" _Stay._ Please," she blurts out. Not the smoothest request in the world so she hides it behind a true, although lame, excuse. "I'll be back before you wake up. You can sleep here."

If Lightning can describe the look on Vanille's face, she compares it to the sun – bright, honest, full of life. Her cheeks grow rosy, and her hand fidgets in Lightning's grasp. How shocking that a simple word can make someone's day that much better.

Vanille's smile dissipates for a second, not out of sadness but worry. "Wh-where am I allowed to sleep?"

 _What a sub question._ "Where do you normally sleep when you're here?"

"In your bed."

Lightning smirks, releasing Vanille's wrist to stand. "Exactly. I'm gonna go get ready. Make yourself at home." She leaves the room in a hurry to avoid the excited squeal. She can't lie, it tugs at her heart and makes her smile to hear Vanille so happy.

It doesn't take long for Lightning to get ready. It's nearly 11 pm, and she's ready to walk out the door. She isn't expecting to work any more than six hours, but for good measure, she checks on Vanille before she leaves. Vanille's tucked into bed and watching TV. She looks like a six-year-old in their parents' bed and Lightning stifles a chuckle at the thought.

"Hey," Lightning calls out. "I'm leaving."

"Already?" Vanille pouts. "But I'll miss you."

Vanille scrambles out of bed, meeting Lightning at the door. She grasps the back of Lightning's neck and pulls. Lightning falls into the kiss, sighing as Vanille's fingertips graze her belly and piercing. There need be no words spoken between them as the action says all. Lightning just loves the way Vanille's lips curl around hers in a smile that says everything.

Lightning squeezes Vanille's ass like a prized possession, and the smile draws a swear on Lightning's lips. "Be good."

Vanille's eyes flutter shut as she rolls her hips into the touch. "Mmm… I will. Come back soon?"

Lightning chuckles. "I won't be gone long."

And she leaves.

* * *

Vanille whimpers to no one in particular, ducking into the covers. Why, oh why, did Light have to leave? Stupid work. Tonight would have been the perfect night to be alone, especially after their drawn-out session earlier. The cards just weren't in her favor at the moment.

Still though, she has to consider herself lucky. She's being granted permission to sleep in Light's bed! Not that she hasn't before, but the invitation was more than welcome. She curls up under the covers, resting her head on the pillow. It smells faintly of Light, a dark, airy aroma that's familiar to her senses and sends a sharp jolt through her frame. She pulls it close, stuffs her nose into it. She's wearing one of Light's old T-shirts, and it rides up her torso as she finds a comfortable position. The boxers she wears, too, shift and crumple at her movements. She smiles as she remembers them, thinking about how ridiculous it is that Lightning owns a pair of underwear with little puppies on them.

Vanille sighs. She isn't entirely ready to lie down and rest after the quick nap. Maybe she can do some exploring. She gets up, leaves the master bedroom, and walks around the condo. She's been there plenty of times before but never had enough time to really admire the place.

She stops in the living room and marvels at the still-heavy scent of sex. Tingles run through her body as she remembers the power she held over Light. It was such a delicious feeling, being able to command her soldier to do all those things. Warmth spreads through her at all the dialogue and action that took place. She'll surely cherish that forever.

The aftermath of their session runs through her mind as well. Light had her own version of subspace and from previous sessions together, Vanille _knows_ what that feels like. Without the right amount of care or attention, the person can feel lost or unimportant. She worries for Light in that instance, hoping to the heavens that she isn't experiencing any type of sub drop. Vanille's been unlucky enough to have had major sub drop in the past (not from Light, thank the goddess), and she wouldn't wish it on her worst enemy. She shakes her head to rid herself of the memories. In their place, she conjures up an idea.

"Maybe I should… Oh, that'll work!" Maybe if she can't directly help Light now, she can make her feel better when she's off work. Light may not admit it directly, but Vanille knows she has quite the sneaky sweet tooth. It's a cute and little-known fact about Light, but she thinks it'll help.

Vanille heads to the kitchen, searching for her supplies and ingredients and preheating the oven. Light recently fell in love with cookies commonplace in Oerba, and luckily for her, Vanille knows just how to make them. She gets everything ready and begins. Dry ingredients mix together in one bowl with wet in another. Vanille adds them together with care, then folds in chocolate and an assortment of nuts. When she's mixed them once more, she rolls over a dozen dough balls onto a cookie sheet. It's enough to last Light a couple days, maybe, if she doesn't go crazy. Vanille chuckles to herself at the thought of Light stuffing her face with pastries and sweets. So unlike her.

Vanille throws the tray into the oven and waits. She yawns, rinsing her hands in the sink. It's about time for her to turn in, now. It's nearly midnight and Light's barely been gone. Speaking of Light, maybe Vanille could see how she's doing? A simple text shouldn't hurt. Light usually responses when she can. She types out a quick message:

' _surprise for youuu'_

Not two minutes later she gets a response:

' _Show me.'_

The message reads like a command, and Vanille shivers, biting back a moan. Despite her desire to do as she's told, her resolve refuses to break. ' _mmm, come back, and you'll see~'_

Okaaay, no more texting Light or else Vanille's just gonna get wet again. Goddess, she was _soaking_ earlier just bossing her around. No more tonight. She's already going to be super sore tomorrow.

…Well, a quick peek couldn't hurt, right? She unlocks her phone to read.

' _Tease. Give me something to look at. On standby for now.'_

Vanille doesn't miss the implication. Light could be just as insatiable as she is, if not more. Vanille wants to respond but she really, _really_ doesn't need to be turned on this late. She drops the conversation.

The aroma of cookies permeates the kitchen, and Vanille knows they're finished. She pulls them out of the oven to sit on the cooling rack. They should be fine for the rest of the night, covered, and if she's lucky, Light will still smell them when she gets in. The thought makes Vanille's heart flutter. She'd love to see the dumbfounded, deer-in-the-headlights reaction that Light would have plastered on her face, but Vanille's tired and needs her rest.

She returns to the bedroom and crawls into bed like a sleepy child. She misses Light already, and okay, fine, _maybe_ she should text her again. She's worried. The subspace and potential drop and all.

' _you ok?_ '

The response is immediate. _'Yeah, why?'_

Vanille huffs. She forgets Light isn't one to admit there's anything going on, but the quick reply might be enough to quell Vanille's worry.

' _just wondering_ '

' _About…?'_

Ugh. _Goofy ass…_ Vanille rolls her eyes. Light isn't the most perceptive when it comes to social engagement, especially when they concern her. It's hilarious to Vanille, in all honesty, but it annoys her. She sends a quick reply back.

' _g'night light-light~_ ' Light hates that pet name.

' _:|'_

Vanille giggles to herself. ' _night…_ '

' _Goodnight, Van. Sweet dreams.'_

She sighs, eyes glued to the TV as she inhales Light's scent again. Her vision wavers. She's exhausted and worn out and wants nothing more than for her Dom to return.

* * *

Vanille stirs as the bed dips under foreign weight. The owner of said weight slips under the covers. Legs tangle and tease, and a light growl places itself at the shell of Vanille's ear. Sweet breath wisps past her, a small tell that _someone_ enjoyed the treat from earlier. A jolt creeps up her spine as she relaxes at the arms wrapping around her. They're burning, a complete antithesis to her chilled form. Strong and possessive, they guard her, protect and shield her from cold and beyond. She melts under the touch, attention and consciousness fading as Lightning utters her first and last greeting.

"Morning, Van."


	2. Tattoo

**Title:** Tattoo  
 **Pairing:** Lightning/Vanille  
 **Rating:** T for very mild sexual content  
 **Words:** 1,336  
 **Summary:** Lightning notices a rather peculiar spot on Vanille's thigh. Would be nice if Lightning's brain would shut up for five seconds, too.

 **A/N:** Here's another fic! This one is rather short hence the quick upload time. I'm hoping to get a slightly longer one out later this month depending on IRL stuff. Enjoy!

* * *

Vanille's lips taste like electricity. Sparking and hot with a sear that leaves an imprint on your soul. You've gotten so used to kissing her lately, but every steal of your lips draws your breath from your lungs and makes you think things that your… whatever-this-is-with-her doesn't cover yet. But that's okay right?

She giggles in your face as she pulls away, licking her lips. You follow the motion, dazed. It's embarrassing, the way she wipes the stray lip gloss off the corner of your lips. And you just sit there. Staring at her like some piece of meat. Ugh. Get a grip.

"You like that?" she asks, sitting back on her heels.

Easy question. Hard to answer. You settle further into the corner of your sectional as you stall for time, feigning lost in thought. In the meantime, though, your eyes are locked on Vanille's frame and… okay maybe that _wasn't_ the best thought you've ever had, huh?

She licks her lips again, slower. Then bites the bottom one. Oh, sweet god, why is she like this? That lip bite… What a weakness of yours…

She crawls forward again, capturing your lips in hers for the thousandth time in ten minutes. Seriously, it's been ten minutes of you half-making-out and she just… _keeps coming back for more._ Is that bad? Hell no. But you're getting a little self-conscious. She's already told you twice to keep your eyes closed, but how can you when the first thought of her serene face pressed against yours is burned into your brain?

Vanille moans into your mouth, halfway sitting between your legs. "Mmm… I like kissing you, you know…"

Fuck. Really? Oh, man. Oh god. Did she really just say that? Lucky you. Surge of confidence for sure. Now only if you can keep your eyes shut…

"Mm, mm. Closed."

Caught. Again. She kisses you harder. Your eyes are almost shut until something off catches your eye. It's on Vanille's left thigh. She's not wearing pants, a first for you two, and you had to exert the most amount of self-control to keep contact limited to lips. But it's there. A concerning swirl of some off-flesh-tone of a color. Then it hits you.

"Is… is that a tattoo?" You don't wanna pull away, so you tug at her lip with your teeth.

"Hm? Where?"

"Right here." You swirl your finger around the top of her thigh. She shivers against you, and you eat that up in a quick smile. "This."

Vanille pulls away, and you curse the lack of contact. She chuckles and gives you a fleeting kiss. "Yeah, silly. You didn't notice?"

You lie your head back against the couch, watching her. "I did. Barely. Didn't know what it was. Thought it was a birthmark or something. I didn't want to be rude."

Vanille bursts out laughing. She's nearing tears as she cups your chin and coos at how cute you are. You, on the other hand, are reddening from embarrassment.

"Oh, no, Light. It's a tattoo. You wanna see?"

Holy _shit_ , really? Oh, god. What the fuck? Already? Isn't that like… forbidden territory? Before you even babble out an answer, she's already turned to the side on her knees, right between your open legs.

Sure enough, the tattoo is right there, in all it's colorful and swirling glory. Wonderful pinks and light purples meshing with yellows and subtle blues. You can see easily why you would have thought otherwise about it. Your eyes slowly make out the shapes.

"Flowers?" you ask.

Vanille nods. "Mhm! In watercolor. I _love_ flowers. So much! I knew I had to get this piece done at some point. It's my favorite one."

She sounds so enthused by the conversation, she looks hungry enough to continue it. And then you realize another thing.

You narrow your eyes. "You have more?" And then immediately regret the question, because who even just _asks_ that? Stop being a weirdo. She's already shown you enough. Dear god.

She sits. "A couple. You wanna see them?"

"Uh-uhm. I mean…"

She tilts her head to the side in amusement, no doubt mocking your confusion. Pull it together, _please_.

"You're so cute, Light. Don't worry, I'm offering. You don't have to."

 _Cute_? Wow… you? Really? Fuck. Wait… cute? Not cute. You're a soldier, you _can't_ be cute.

"Light?" Vanille's fingers wait eagerly at the hem of her shirt.

Really? You can't believe this. So you mutter out a half-mumbled "yeah" and she turns. Back faces you. Waits.

"Lift my shirt, yeah?"

Is this too fast? Maybe this is too fast. You think _maybe_ you shouldn't comply with that request, but you're way too obviously into this right now. Just do it? God, what are you, five? Never touched a girl before? Oh. You haven't, have you?

Vanille sits in front of you, moving her hair to the side. She looks at you out of the corner in her eye. The insecure part of you thinks she's laughing or maybe mocking you. Are you gonna, like, move, or sit there and be awkward? Take some initiative, soldier!

The naughty side of you takes over, and you do it. You lift her shirt up from the hem. This must be how teens feel when they get to see a girl for the first time up close, huh?

At last you see why this was so important. As the shirt rises to her shoulder blades, your eyes dart across her back. Black ink marks about 60 percent of it, carved into the shape of some fanged beast. You narrow your eyes, marvel at it, run your fingertips across her skin.

"Hey. That tickles."

"S-sorry." That's all you can say? Come on now. "What is it?"

" _Volpe_. A fox. It means a lot in Oerban. But…" She chuckles nervously. "…that's probably too much for right now." Her voice trails off at the end. It tugs at your heartstrings to know that maybe she isn't on that trust level with you yet, but you can't blame her.

Your brain finally comprehends, and a lithe fox, fangs beared towards the sky comes into view. It's a magnificent piece, you think, expertly crafted into sharp edges and curves of black ink. Somehow, it hits you that you've never seen a glimpse of this art before and then remember that hey, maybe it's because you literally started your make-out sessions like a week ago? Chill the fuck out.

"Do you like it?"

Such an innocent question. You wouldn't be surprised if you fuck up the answer like you're prone to doing. Vanille makes you _so_ nervous!

"Yeah. I do."

Her body relaxes under your touch, like a weight's been lifted off her shoulders. She lowers her shirt again, leaving well enough to your imagination, and turns towards you, trying to hide a smile.

You don't buy it, but let her have it anyway. "What about the other one?"

Vanille giggles. "Who said I had another one?"

Cheeky. Cute. Playful. You love it. Wanna eat all of that up, and before you can utter a word, she has your lips between hers again, for like the _millionth_ time that night. Not that you're _complaining_ , that is. "Pretty sure…" Talking between kisses proves difficult. "… _you_ did."

"Mmm… then why don't you find it?"

She's pushing it now. Great.

"You sure?"

"I like the way your hands feel on me. Kinda like your lips. I think I'm sure." She grabs your hands, moves them. Sets them on her tits.

Okay, so you definitely can't help but look up here. She's paying you no attention though, aiming her focus back to your waiting lips.

One kiss in particular gets a little heated, and Vanille's tongue makes a rather welcome guest appearance. What a surprise and a nice little trick to fire you up. You admit it's getting hard to keep your primal urges at bay.

" _That's_ a hint. If you didn't know," Vanille whispers on your lips.

A hint, huh? Yeah. Right.


	3. Breakfast

**Title:** Breakfast  
 **Pairing:** Lightning/Vanille  
 **Rating:** M for language and mild smut  
 **Words:** 1,183  
 **Summary:** Lightning's a bit of a grumpy baby when she's sleepy. Vanille has a way to fix that.

 **A/N:** Another fic! It's a bit cringey in some parts but hey, I wrote this a few years ago. If anyone wants to help out with my Google-translated Italian, please do! Enjoy!

* * *

Lightning stirs. There's a light nudge under her left arm, and soft brush over her face. She's still tired, groggy, and slaps her arm over her eyes to block the peeking sunlight. She's on her way back to sleep, but a low moan catches her ear.

Gentle touch creeps down her neck, between her breasts, over her abdomen. She sighs, shivering. It's not cold, just comfortable, and the touch makes her weak. Her belly curls as a soft intake of breath tickles her navel.

A voice, light and airy, fills the empty drone of the room. "Waaaake uuuup."

Lightning shakes her head. She gets hot for all of five seconds before her body cools down again. "No."

"Pleeaaase? You've been sleepin' forever."

"Mmmurrggg, nooo."

There's a quick laugh at her navel. The touch descends, hovers over the center of her boxers. Hot breath. She gasps, and her member twitches.

"Not for this?"

She's way too sleepy and sluggish for it. "Nooo."

The bed depresses at her ribs, sheets shift and contort around her. A weight settles on her shoulder. Whimpers reach her ear.

"You worked really late, didn't you? When did you get in?" Fingers dance around her navel now, playing with her piercing.

Lightning rolls over, trapping the body next to her under her arm. "Four-fifty, Van." She buries her face in Vanille's hair. She still smells the same, no trace of vanilla or jasmine out of place since the night before.

"Oh, that's so late… You've barely had four hours."

Vanille hums to herself, ceasing the touch at Lightning's navel. She crawls out from under Lightning's arm. The bed dips again.

Lightning cracks her eyes open to study her. Vanille's hair is a bedraggled mess, and so is the shirt lying halfway off her shoulder. She stretches on her tip toes, enough that Lightning can make out the line of her baby blue panties. So fucking cute.

"Hey, go back to sleep, _amante_. You're sleepy. I'll be back in a bit, okay?"

The Oerban rolls off Vanille's tongue into a shiver down Lightning's spine, music to her ears. But it's early, way too early for her today. Vanille leans down, kissing the corner of her mouth. Lightning groans.

"Where you goin'?"

"Don't worry, just sleep." Vanille pads away, pulling her panties out of her ass.

Lightning grunts. She hugs a pillow under her chest and succumbs to sleep.

She isn't sure what time it is. There's no sun and a rumble of thunder shakes the condo.

Sausages and fresh waffles permeate the room. She salivates, but she's too tired to move. Nice enough for Vanille to make that considering she's vegetarian. Lightning would get up if she could, but a fog of grogginess hangs over her. Her leg aches, and her jaw is clamped around a chunk of the pillow under her.

Sleep is just about to claim her when the bed dips and a pair of hands run over her bare back. A sigh escapes her.

"You awake now? It's still early." The words blend into her skin. Teeth follow behind, but only for a tease.

It tickles. Lightning's back arches in response. She turns over, and the world spins with her. Vanille hovers above her, hair cascading her face. She's biting her lip, and her eyes are lidded. Lightning's too tired to tell if she's nervous or aroused or a weird combination of both.

Vanille leans forward, planting her lips on Lightning's. The kiss deepens until Lightning breaks away, peppering her own down Vanille's neck. A moan breaks from Vanille's throat as her hands press against Lightning's ribs.

Lightning hooks her arm over the back of Vanille's neck. "C'mere."

Vanille obeys. She creeps closer, and Lightning steals another heavy kiss. Vanille wriggles at the contact. "I… _ahh_ , made you breakfast for when you get up. If that's okay…"

"Thank you. I smell it on you, you know. What'd you make?" Lightning reaches forward, pulling Vanille's underwear to let it snap against her ass. Thunder rumbles again as rain and hail pelt against the window like a warning of what's to come.

Vanille mewls, arms shaking as she holds herself up on hands and knees. "Uhm. Waffles. Sausages." She pauses; Lightning takes the opportunity to plant more kisses on her jaw and neck. "Eggs, and fruit."

Lightning puts a leg up. Her lips brush Vanille's as a dominant tease. "Sounds good. Really good."

"Yeah?" Vanille responds, lips never leaving their mark. She lights up at the compliment. It doesn't take much to make her happy and when she is, Lightning's heart soars.

"Yeah. But I think I wanna eat you first."

Vanille blushes all over her cheeks and neck. Lightning smirks at this. She's still groggy and demanding of sleep but how could she do nothing when Vanille offered breakfast?

"Take 'em off."

She even sounds tired, but Vanille slides her underwear down. A bolt flashes outside her window, bright and brilliant, followed by another quick and deep boom of thunder. They roll around in bed, illuminated by light, lips and tongue touching here, fingertips caressing there. Breaths mingle in heated, sloppy kisses; giggles turn to moans. With bodies moving, shifting, contorting, sheets hang off the bed.

Vanille ends up under Lightning, ass up and face pressed into the bed. Lightning's hands press into the bed beside Vanille's face. Vanille presses against her, grinding her ass into the growing bulge in Lightning's boxers.

Vanille grabs Lightning's arm, caressing her wrist. "Thought you wanted to eat first."

Lightning chuckles, her cock twitching against Vanille's ass. "Sometimes I like to play with my food."

" _Leone…_ " Vanille moans, curling under her.

Their play feels more like a languid romp. Urgency desires to break through, but their bodies won't allow them. It's too early and Lightning's tired as hell and wants to savor the taste of Vanille on her tongue. Touch runs through her hair, caressing her scalp, and she peers up, eyes taking in pink face and neck complemented by jade eyes.

"Hope you like it…"

"You or my breakfast?"

Vanille rolls her eyes. Lightning steals her breath in the form of a sudden gasp as she dips her tongue within. Vanille tastes like summer – hot mornings and bright flowers, rainstorms and beach parties. She's exquisite, a fine-dining experience reserved for royalty. Her taste is unmatched by anyone, and Lightning feels a pang of faux guilt for devouring her in such a way.

Their fingers interlock and Vanille's toes curl upon her back. A moan rips from Vanille's throat, and Lightning swallows it up behind the remnants of Vanille's essence on her tongue. They touch and caress again, rolling around in bed like two animals. They end up in the same compromising position as before with Lightning holding Vanille down by her neck.

"Still hungry?" Vanille pushes her ass up even further. "It's all-you-can-eat."

Lightning chuckles, though her mind is still in a fog. She relishes the groan that vibrates through Vanille as she enters her, matching up with the angry growl of thunder in the distance.

"Ravenous. Ready for the main course."


	4. New Year

**Title:** New Year  
 **Pairing:** Lightning/Vanille  
 **Rating:** M for language and smut  
 **Words:** 2,030  
 **Summary:** Lightning and Vanille spend a quiet New Year's evening together.

 **A/N:** Another one for The Stockpile. Hope you enjoy this!

* * *

A fort. Another _fucking_ fort. It's the third time this week, and althought it's cute to Lightning in some way, just… _why_? Why do all this work setting up pillows and blankets and sheets over shifted furniture, just to move it and clean up the next day? That's just not where sheets _go_. Not on the floor. And definitely not _outside on the balcony._

Damn Vanille for being so… _cute_. The girl could get practically whatever she wanted with a bat of her long lashes and her lip between her teeth. Lightning's just weak. It's her _kryptonite_.

She doesn't hate the entire ordeal, though. The subtle glow of the nearby fairy lights sets the chill mood on the balcony. Vanille's been mostly quiet, just vibing out on her own between hits of her purple bong and small shots of vodka. It's been two of each so far. Lightning's been counting. She won't allow Vanille to go overboard. Not tonight. Far too special.

Lightning herself has already taken a hit from the bong, and her high is still at its peak, but it's not intense. She wants to get lost in the moment, but not too far. It's New Year's Eve, and she wants to remember this and the crackle and boom of the fireworks overhead.

She leans back on her elbows, waiting for another stray firework from the beach goers down below. It's not midnight yet, and some people seem to be eager. Still, she enjoys the thunder of pretty colors in the night sky. Admittedly, another great idea from Vanille, having this "fort" on the balcony.

"I'm bored," Vanillle whispers, setting her bong outside the fort. She rubs at her eyes, yawns, and pushes her chest out.

"Sit tight. Still got about…" Lightning checks her phone. "…twenty minutes. Then we can-"

"Play?!" Vanille tilts her head to the side like a puppy wagging its tail. There's a slight drawl to her voice that Lightning knows stems from being high and tipsy. Despite that, Vanille could be quite the firecracker herself under the influence. Always wanting to do everything.

Lightning rolls her eyes, and flinches at another boom. "N-no. Watch the show and go to sleep."

Vanille ignores her, running fingers up Lightning's thigh. "Is he awake yet? I wanna play."

She's referring to Lightning's dick. Of _course,_ she is. And no, the sleeping member between her legs lies beneath her shorts, unmoving and uninterested.

Vanille huffs at the lack of response and sits on her knees. "Are you hot? Goddess, I'm _so_ _hot_." She flips her tanktop up and over her head, tossing the garment to the side. She peeks down at her breasts, adjusting her bra. "Better!"

She's doing it again. Trying to get Lightning's attention. It takes Lightning all the willpower in the world to not glance at the half naked form two feet from her. _Eyes to the sky, soldier, eyes to the sky._

Lightning raises a leg, not minding Vanille. Out of the corner of her eye, Vanille's near pouting, poking those lips out and narrowing her brows. It's purposeful, aimed at getting Lightning to reconsider. Lightning refuses to budge.

"Light? Can you help me with somethin'?"

"What is it?" Lightning catches herself smiling at another stray firework.

"I need you to…" Vanille starts, voice trailing off into the next array of pops. She crawls forward on hands and knees, looking like a fox who never received a crash course in stalking. She hovers over Lightning before settling in her lap. When she's situated, she cups her breasts and looks down, pleading. "…tell me my tits look okay?"

…What kind of obvious fucking question?

Lightning's brows furrow. "Y-yeah."

The vodka on Vanille's breath is faint, but it's one reason for the ridiculous question. Scratch that. She always asks ridiculous questions. But this? Planned.

Vanille wriggles in her lap. "I mean… I got this new bra recently, and you've never seen it, and like… I just wanna know if it makes my tits look good, yeah?"

Lightning averts her eyes. It's hard to under the confined space of the fort and with Vanille hovering over her, but she manages to find a dark spot in the corner to focus on. It helps. Briefly.

"But _Liiiight_ ," Vanille whines, guiding Lightning's chin front and center back to her. "Do they?"

Shit. No choice now. As dark as it is outside, the fairy lights around them illuminate just enough to catch a nice blue from Vanille's bra.

… _Ahh. Fuck._ Blue. Her favorite color. This is gonna be hard. But at least they're supporting the girls well. Perks them up just nicely. Makes them look fuller. Thin enough for a good imprint of two raised nipples. They're…

"Good. Yeah. Y-yeah, they're… they're good." And that's all she can say, because _wow,_ do they look fucking nice.

Vanille squeals, writhing in Lightning's lap. "Mmm, I'm so glad you like it! I'll be sure to wear it more often." There's a sly smirk here that Lightning refuses to acknowledge. Vanille takes that in stride, running her fingertips along Lightning's jawline. "Oooh. He's awake."

Already? Lightning blames the weed. She averts her eyes again as Vanille sucks her teeth and coos.

"Lemme play, please? A little worship, maybe?"

Worship, huh? Doesn't sound like the worst thing in the world. Flattering definitely. Maybe so.

Lightning tips her head, biting the inside of her cheek in thought.

"Come on. You know you want that." Vanille puts on her best smirk. It's an admirable attempt, at least.

Lightning forces out a fake sigh. "Fine. Worship." Yeah, right. As if that's the only thing she actually _wants_.

Vanille chuckles, running through rose tresses. "Just lie back and relax, yeah?"

"Okay."

And Vanille removes herself, eyeing Lightning and giving her a wink. She kneels in front of Lightning, pushes her legs apart. Vanille tugs on Lightning's shorts, and Lightning lifts herself to feel them slide down past her hips. Vanille licks her lips and lowers herself.

So Lightning gets comfortable on her elbows, watching the sky for the next round of fireworks. Hot breath wisps across her balls before one disappears into Vanille's wet mouth. Lightning lets out a groan and a half-swear, body thrumming in pleasure.

Vanille glides her tongue between the two, teasing the base of Lightning's dick before pulling away to look up. "Like that?"

Lightning's relaxed, leaning back with eyes to the sky. It takes her a minute before her attention shifts to Vanille's awaiting gaze. Lightning just rolls her eyes. Naturally.

"You're startin' to get hard, ya know? Sure you just want worship?"

"Y-yeah."

No. She's not sure. Everything just feels good right now. Fuck. And Vanille? Fucking cute as hell. Fairy lights making her hair glow and accentuating the gold flecks in her emerald eyes.

Vanille purses her lips. " _Okay_." And returns to her task.

And that's how she stays for a passage of time that Lightning cannot estimate. Vanille reels back enough to prevent her from getting too hard, but the care and massaging doesn't feel any less great. It's a dull and pleasurable ache that travels up her dick and abdomen right into her legs. To make matters worse (or better), Vanille lets loose a slew of cute and hushed moans. She seems lost in the act as well, lips going to town to kiss and caress the sensitive skin of and around Lightning's balls.

Lightning could sit here all day, quite frankly. It feels _that_ fucking amazing. But the glance at her phone shows about eight minutes until midnight and Lightning… isn't going to keep this up.

She presses Vanille's head down three times before lifting her up by the chin. "Stop."

Vanille whines. "What's wrong?" She searches Lightning's eyes, tongue running over her lips.

"Nothing. Come here." She does and Lightning grabs the back of her head to pull her into a deep kiss. Vanille melts into it, falling forward to plant a supporting hand near Lightning's own.

"You sure? Was I doin' a good job?"

Lightning chuckles as she steals a nose kiss. "Amazing. But I want something else."

Vanille gasps as Lightning reaches into Vanille's shorts to brush her thumb against a not-so-surprisingly swollen clit.

"That?"

"Yeah. _That._ " Lightning channels her arousal into dragging lips down Vanille's neck and into the shell of her ear. The fire burns hot and bright, and her body's impatient, vibrating with the need to please. The command she breaths next is just that, nothing but a subtle wisp of wind. "Lie back."

Lightning watches Vanille get into position as she pulls her own shorts up to cover her not-very-awake member. The fairy lights are at it again, lighting the scene more dramatically than need be. Vanille's barely-lit form lies safe within the confines of the fort, waiting in anticipation of Lightning's decision.

And Lightning delivers. She undoes Vanille's shorts, removes them. Panties too (they're blue as well, a matching set with the bra, how cute). With a satisfied groan, Lightning dips her head within.

She's quick to taste and savor the tang of Vanille's lingering arousal. Smacks her lips once, twice. Vanille's heel digs into her shoulder blade, but that's okay, she likes it that way. Loves the nails raking her scalp, and the moans and dirty Oerban words that dribble from Vanille's lips. Vanille's bucking her hips, raising them, wanting more. Lightning gives as always, showers her with love and kisses and flicks across the clit that makes her purr and rumble.

Fireworks rain out of control now, and in the distance Lightning hears the ten second countdown.

 _Ten. Nine…_

Vanille throws her head back. Those moans are chilling, right to the bone, some ethereal and primal call for release. Enebriation can't hold them back, and Lightning swears they sound better under the influence anyway.

 _Eight. Seven. Six…_

What a mess. Vanille's essence practically drips down Lightning's chin. She takes a breath to clean it up, brushes Vanille's ass _mostly_ by mistake, and has to fight succumbing to the begging and pleading of "right there, please don't stoooop."

 _Five. Four. Three…_

Lightning gives in, so she circles her tongue around Vanille's puckering ass and just plays there. She's being rewarded, though, with nice back arches that would make any gymnast jealous, and praises so heavenly, her promotion to Staff Sergeant of Guardian Corps. seems minuscule in comparison.

 _Two. One…_

"Mmm… Light, you're gonna… gonna make me- ahhhh…"

" _HAPPY NEW YEAR!_ " A booming loudspeaker just further down the beach. It thunders with the crackle and loud pop of fresh and official fireworks and screeching cheers.

Lightning teases Vanille's clit with her thumb. Vanille's moans grow so loud that Lightning _has_ to shush her, so she makes up some dumb and half-true excuse about the neighbors hearing. Vanille slaps a hand over her mouth to groan in near-silence.

But it doesn't stop. It can't. Lightning takes it slow, draws it out, until Vanille's thighs clamp over her ears. The fireworks are but a distant memory as Lightning hones in on Vanille's contorting body and writhing hips. She tastes fantastic as she comes, coating Lightning's tongue in a sweet and tangy essence experienced dozens of times before. Vanille shakes under her. The last of her rippling orgasm trembles through Lightning until she finally relaxes with a lazy rake of her nails in rose hair.

Lightning cleans up the new mess. She rises and meets Vanille's drunken gaze. Her eyes are fluttering shut, just so, as she tries hard to keep them open and watch the New Year's show on display. But Lightning's not having it. It's a special night, and she wants to share this with Vanille. Lightning presses her lips to Vanille's, and Vanille accepts the ravenous kiss.

"Watch the show with me. Please?"

Lightning's love of fireworks knows no bounds, and she puts on a good and forced pout for good measure. Vanille cracks her eyes open to catch the spectacle, and giggles at Lightning's face. She tried, at least.

"Okay, Light. But we can head to bed after, right?" Vanille finds Lightning's stray hand to play with her fingers.

Lightning can't help but smile at the sleepy request. "Yeah."


	5. Punishment

**Title:** Punishment  
 **Pairing:** Lightning/Vanille  
 **Rating:** M for language and smut  
 **Words:** 2,263  
 **Summary:** Sometimes Lightning gets "jealous" and sometimes Vanille gets "punished" for it. Trans Lightning.

 **A/N:** Here's another! Enjoy!

* * *

Lightning shoves Vanille into the restroom, and she stumbles forward, frown marring her face.

"Ow! Not so rough…" She wants to tear up at Lightning's sudden pushiness, but knowing Lightning, she won't care much.

"I'll be rough with you when I please," Lightning growls, closing and locking the door.

Vanille shirks back at the biting tone. "Yes, Master."

"Good."

Lightning spins her, pins her against the counter. Goddess, she's rough, so _aggressive_ , and Vanille wonders if what she did was really _that_ bad. Was it?

"Am I in trouble, Master?"

Lightning scoffs in her ear, pushes her down on the sink by the neck. It hurts a bit and her elbows knock marble, but not enough to call a safeword. The counter's cold, even against her clothed front, and there isn't much space to move on it as is.

"I didn't tell you to speak."

Vanille whines and shuts her mouth. She knows better than to test Lightning when she's upset. Not smart, especially if she wants the "good" side of her punishment.

Lightning continues. "Yes, you're in trouble. And this is your punishment. Is that clear?"

There's a thick bulge pressing against Vanille's ass. She nods quickly.

"Honestly…" Lightning starts. Here it comes, another portion of Vanille's punishment. There's no stopping Lightning when she starts her round of scolding. She goes on and on and on and _ugh_ , Vanille gets it by the second round. Can't she just fuck her and get it over with?

"I don't give a flying _fuck_ who you dated before me." Vanille presses her ass against the growing bulge; Lightning responds with a swift smack of her ass. "Don't try to change the subject. I don't care who you were with before me, I own you now. Is that understood? I allow you to stay with me, I feed you, I fuck you when I please. I _own_ you, Vanille."

Vanille nods.

"I don't think you get it, to be honest." Vanille hears the clinking of a belt buckle coming undone, then a zipper, and her heart races. "This isn't the first time, is it? How many times have you seen him?"

Vanille swallows hard. Does she answer? Does she keep silent? Oh, what does she do?

"Answer. Me." Lightning spreads her ass cheeks, resting right between her ass and cunt. Goddess, it feels fucking amazing, having that bulge nestled there. Now if only Lightning would just take off her boxers and-

Lightning pulls her backwards by the throat. She's way taller than Vanille, and Vanille has to rise to the tips of her toes to stay semi-comfortable.

"Th-three times, Master. Three," Vanille chokes out.

"Is that so?" Lightning releases her, rubbing herself against Vanille's ass instead. _Fuuuuck, it feels so good._ "So, what, did you think I wasn't going to do anything about you flirting with him?"

She certainly was _not_ flirting. He came up to her and… ugh. Vanille can't argue here. She won't win. Yes, she's seen him a few times, and yes, Vanille _can_ get pretty flirtatious, but she has no feelings for him anymore. He's not even important, just barely worth an afterthought. Why won't Lightning see that?

Vanille whimpers, lowering her head in shame. She hopes the pitiful, apologetic approach will work.

"Did you think…" Lightning pulls her shorts over her cock, Vanille can feel that against her ass. She's nearly hard, and _oh, goddess_ Vanille can't wait. "That I was going to let you get away with it?"

Vanille's getting dizzy. Her head swims around in a fog as the light flickers above them. Lightning's pressing her further into the sink. She's pinned, that's for damn sure, and finds it hard to even find wiggle room. Any attempt just rubs Lightning's dick over her panties. Not that it doesn't feel like heaven.

"Oh, you like that?" Lightning's talking about Vanille's grinding against her dick. She's doing it involuntarily, she now notices. Does Lightning even blame her for this? "I want an answer."

Vanille's eyes flutter shut. "Y-yes. Yes, Master." Her hands are getting clammy gripping the side of the sink.

 _SMACK!_

Vanille yelps, feels tears burn her eyes. The smack echoes in the small stall and she hopes to Etro no one outside heard it. She clenches her ass in pain, reaching back to rub it and lifting to the tips of her toes. Lightning intercepts her, pinning the arm across her back. The position is… embarrassing to say the least. She feels submissive and helpless, and a blush creeps up her cheeks.

"What was that?" Lightning growls, bending her arm further.

"No, Master. No-no, Master, I don't like it." Untrue, and Vanille _knows_ Lightning knows that.

Lightning releases her arm. "That's what I fucking thought."

Vanille shudders under Lightning. There's no roaming hands, no gentle or possessive kisses. It scares Vanille in the best way possible. Lightning's really fucking angry, and though her voice rings calm and collected in Vanille's ear, she's anything but. It fills Vanille with an odd mix of dread and aching pleasure. The wetness between her legs dampens her panties, and she shifts uncomfortably from leg to leg.

"You know what I want?" Lightning lifts Vanille's skirt, and yanks her panties down to her knees. She's going on a tangent again, Vanille can tell already. "To teach you a _fucking_ lesson. Since you can't seem to learn."

Vanille gasps at the thought.

"Maybe I've been too lenient on you, huh? I thought you knew better." Lightning circles her thumb on Vanille's ass; Vanille whimpers. "Knew better than to test my patience."

Vanille did no such thing! She whimpers. "B-but I-"

"Was that backtalk?" Lightning's dick slides around her ass cheeks, pulsating and hot. It's growing stiffer by the second.

Vanille shakes her head. "Sorry, Master. I didn't mean to backtalk." Goddess, Lightning is on quite the power trip right now. Vanille loves it so much. Makes her feel extra subby and small.

"Thought so."

Lightning drags her hand over Vanille's mouth. She taps Vanille's lips twice and Vanille opens her mouth to run her tongue over Lightning's digits, coating them well.

"Good girl. You remember your training at least."

She does, and Vanille tingles at how degraded she feels. She's been trained on a handful of commands and that was just one of them. Lightning loves using everything about Vanille's body to her advantage in a mindless fuck.

Lightning's rubbing herself, coating her dick with her wet fingers. Experience tells Vanille this without looking. "Question. Ass or cunt?"

Vanille moans, grinding into Lightning again. She's _sooo_ glad Lightning moved her panties, or they'd be past ruined at this point. Woulda been an awkward ride back home for sure.

Lightning grunts again, holding her neck down. Her hand returns to Vanille's mouth for another coating. It tastes like sweat and precum. "Don't make me repeat myself."

A fog clouds Vanille's head. It's heavy and swimming around, chanting for a release to her throbbing. "I'm sorry, Master. Your choice, Master."

Lightning chuckles, impressed probably, like a sphinx beaten at its own riddle. "Good answer."

Vanille's heart soars for a second. She makes it a point to flatten herself on the sink, maximizing Lightning's pleasure. Maybe Lightning's let up a bit, she thinks, as one hand caresses her ass. She doesn't want to get too hopeful, though.

The wet fingers brush over Vanille's cunt. Lightning's made her decision, and Vanille braces herself.

It's hard to relax, but Vanille does, she has to, as Lightning palms her ass and pushes into her, inch by inch. Vanille sucks in a sharp breath. Tear sting her eyes. Lightning's big, not long, but thick and hot. Vanille loves it of course, but every entrance is like taking her for the first time.

Lightning wastes no time setting a slow pace. She's being merciful this time, either out of actual pity or not wanting anyone outside to hear. Either way is good for Vanille. She gets adjustment time.

"Did he fuck you like this? Like the little desperate puppy you are?"

 _What?!_ It's a sudden question and Vanille stammers a response, not even sure if she's allowed one. "U-uh, I-uhm, _mmm_ , Master?"

"Answer the question, _Vanille_." Lightning thrusts hard at her name. Her tempo increases. Vanille lifts her ass.

"Mmm… I- no. No. Never." She's moving her hips on instinct and stops immediately. "He was… too soft. Not rough. Not rough like you, Master." She _cannot_ believe Lightning is still fuming over this. Unbelievable!

Lightning's silent for a second. Her balls slap against Vanille, filling the room with soft smacking and gentle moans. "Oh. Never, huh?"

Oh, _fuck._ Vanille hears the cockiness creep through. It makes her shrink and arch her spine, throwing her ass back. Lightning chuckles at her. It's quite the sinister laugh; Vanille wants to cry.

"Uh-uh. Not like you, Master. Never like… _ahhh_ , never like you."

Lightning thumbs Vanille's ass cheeks apart, aiming to go deeper. "Is that right? So, who fucks you like this? Who fucks you like _me_?"

Vanille's really meeting Lightning's thrusts now and Lightning doesn't seem to care in the slightest. Progress?

"No one. No one fucks me like you, Master. No one in the world. Uh-uh." She means it. Absolutely fucking means it. Their fucks transcend space and time no matter what atmosphere, place, or dimension they're done.

Vanille thinks she's fine, thinks she's in the clear until her head yanks back. She yelps and cries. Lightning's got her by the hair (why didn't she wear her pigtails today?). The light above disorients her and coupled with Lightning's grunting in her ear, really makes her aware of her situation on some weird, spiritual level. Nothing makes sense.

"Who owns you, slut?"

 _Fuck._

"You- uhh…"

Not fast enough. Lightning pushes all the way in, right to the hilt, and gyrates. Vanille follows her motions before she's snapped alert by Lightning's sharp and hushed voice.

"What was that?"

Vanille can't help but push back further. Lightning sighs heavily at this and Vanille's getting what she wants, at least. "My… my-my Master owns me. Lightning owns little Vanille. You own me, Master. All of me. Every… every inch of me."

Lightning scoffs, releasing her hair. Despite the stuttering between thrusts, she sounds pleased. Or at least neutral. Hell, Vanille can't tell the difference sometimes.

"I cannot wait to teach you a better lesson at home." Another tirade. Great. Vanille has a plan this time. "I think you need some more training because apparently I'm not doing well enough." Lightning taps the back of Vanille's thigh with two fingers. Another command. Vanille lifts that leg onto the counter. Balancing on one limb to meet Lightning's height isn't the most comfortable position to be in, but at least she can feel Lightning sliding into her better. "Maybe if your spoiled ass gets harsher punishments… You only have eyes for me, you understand? _Fuck…_ only for me, Vanille. Remember that."

Oh, she does. Vanille wonders why Lightning just hasn't picked up that maybe Vanille _likes_ being punished sometimes? Dear goddess, she's so oblivious. But spoiled? Lightning _never_ calls her that. Mmm, spoiled… Vanille supposes she is, but only because Lightning allows her to be!

"I'm gonna rip you a new one at home. You'd better not think I'm joking."

Vanille rolls her eyes and licks her lips. Lightning talks all this bullshit about another punishment at home, and granted, Vanille's looking forward to it, but she can get out of it easily. She lowers her head and looks back, puts glassy eyes and fake tears on for effect. Lightning's face is flushed crimson and her clouded eyes are focused on the dip in Vanille's back. It takes her a few seconds, but she makes eye contact, aqua meeting jade.

Lightning clicks her tongue. "Don't look at me like that." And smacks Vanille's ass.

Vanille wins. Lightning thrusts harder, but with more passion than before. Vanille pushes her ass up and Lightning's able to dig deeper, slam harder. She grips Vanille's hips, angling her strokes until she forces herself in deep – once, twice.

A feral groan escapes Lightning, one that runs a deep chill up Vanille spine. She's right at Vanille's neck with teeth scraping up into her hairline as the groan turns into a hiss. Vanille's cunt fills up with hot and sticky cum and, she purrs at the sensation. It feels fucking great, having her cunt filled up like this, but long overdue. So hot and raunchy as fuck and _oh fuuuuck_ she loves it. Loves being Lightning's little submissive bitch. Couldn't ask for a better Dom.

Lightning pulls out of her, rubs herself over Vanille's ass and cunt. She's cleaning herself off, Vanille notices, right on her. Dirty, just so dirty. Vanille's used up and discarded. She tears up and wants to cry and kick and scream over not being granted an orgasm. She thought… she thought she had Lightning. She usually does. Damn. Maybe she hasn't won this time. And maybe… maybe she _does_ need to have her punishment at home. Lightning's catching on to her shenanigans.

Vanille looks out of the corner of her eye. She hasn't been granted permission to move yet and watches Lightning. Lightning pulls her boxers over her deflating dick. She locks eyes with Vanille and gives her the most fucking shit-eating smirk, coupled with a quick wink. Damn her. She fixes her jeans back up as if nothing happened and gives Vanille's ass a few light swats.

"Fix yourself up so we can go."

And she exits the one-person restroom, leaving Vanille a sopping wet and aggravated mess.


	6. Aftermath

**Title:** Aftermath  
 **Pairing:** Lightning/Vanille  
 **Rating:** T for...*shrug* drugs?  
 **Words:** 1,584  
 **Summary:** Fights lead to some ridiculous scenarios.

 **A/N:** Here's another! Keep in mind that all these Stockpile fics were written from 2015-2017. Enjoy!

* * *

It's late. Well past midnight. Streetlights flicker overhead on the highway, refracting through beads of rain pelting the window. The highway's mostly empty. Mostly. And the other cars that do exist drive just at the speed limit off to their destinations.

Lightning sighs, right hand on the wheel. She's tired, exhausted even, after a long day at work. And it would be just a bit longer before she's able to rest. She glances at the passenger's seat, clicks her tongue, and shakes her head.

The girl in the seat is curled up into a ball in a large hoodie and gym shorts, flaming hair cascading over her lightly freckled face (Lightning can barely see her face now, but she's studied those little spots on multiple occasions). She's barely breathing, half asleep anyway, and her breath smells of vodka and flan shots. The stench of Oerban weed lingers from her too, but Lightning knows the girl's discarded clothes on the back seat are the source of that.

College party. Typical. Vanille's a social butterfly, loves going to events with friends and having a good time. Whatever _that_ means for extroverts. She drinks and smokes a bit but she's never gotten this out of hand. Never.

"Mmm..."

Lightning switches lanes, then glances over again.

Vanille stirs, rubs her head, curls tighter into herself. Then recoils. "W-who are you?"

Lightning frowns. "Van. It's me. It's okay."

Vanille looks up, squints, and tilts her head. "You? Light. Ning." She repeats the words at least three times before she strings them together. "Ohhhh. Lightning. Lightning. Claire-bear?"

Lightning flinches. Only her sister, Serah, has ever used that pet name. She'll let it go this time. "Yeah. Lightning. That's me, Van."

"Oh. Lightning..." Vanille trails off. She sits up straighter. "Why am I here? Wh-where are we going?"

She sounds like she's about to cry and Lightning can't help but roll her eyes. "We're going back to my place."

"Why?"

"Because you called me. Crying."

"I did?"

"Yes. I'm taking you back to my place so you can sleep."

"Oh. Okay." Vanille nods and curls back into herself. She falls in her seat instead, leaning over the center console to rest her head in Lightning's lap.

Lightning shakes her head again. She takes the wheel with her left hand, resting the right on Vanille's head. She caresses the girl's head, right down to her cheek. It's wet, Lightning notices, and she makes sure to wipe away the tears under her eyes with her thumb.

"What's wrong, Van?"

Vanille sniffles. "I-I was scared. Really scared."

"Scared of what?" Lightning turns off the highway. Not much longer to go.

"Th-that..." Another sniffle. "That you wouldn't come for me."

"Why wouldn't I come for you?" Lightning's a little hurt at the assumption, but Vanille's still very much drunk and high. She's sobering up at least.

"Uhmm... I. I dunno. Didn't think you wanted t' talk to me..."

"Why not?" Lightning knows why. She just wants to hear Vanille say it.

The rain outside has picked up and Lightning flicks on the wipers.

"'Cause. We fought. Kinda hard."

"Yeah. We did."

It was an intense fight. Not much yelling, but the snide remarks and biting sarcasm irritated them both into not speaking for a few days. Lightning hated every second of it.

"I know you work a lot. I have classes too, and finals really soon. It's just hard. Not seein' you much."

It is hard. Lightning isn't one to crave contact, so sometimes she doesn't notice when Vanille needs it. She's still learning.

"I know, Van. I'm sorry." Lightning rubs her head even still, and Vanille sighs under her touch.

But there's no response. Not a whisper. Lightning figures she's asleep again.

Soon enough she pulls into the parking garage and parks. She rubs her face as her eyes read the time on her dashboard. It's just about 3:30. She thanks the stars it's only early Saturday, but the lack of sleep will kill her. At the very least she can sleep with Vanille and make sure she's okay in the morning.

Lightning kills the engine. She lifts Vanille, gently, placing her back in her seat. Out of the car, she opens the back door to stuff Vanille's discarded party clothes in Vanille's backpack. She puts it on and opens Vanille's door.

Vanille is slumped over, sleeping again, with her head on the center console. Lightning removes the seatbelt, and pulls Vanille out of her seat, carrying her bridal style. She kicks the door closed and makes her way towards the elevator.

She's tired, and wants nothing more than to sleep, but Vanille needs her, and Lightning will do whatever she can to make sure Vanille knows she'll be there.

* * *

One crusty and stuck eye cracks opens, taking in harsh morning sunlight through barely open blinds. The light hurts, a lot, setting off shockwaves through Vanille's already pounding head. She buries her face into the pillow and-

Wait. Pillow? A pillow? Her eyes fly open and a sense of dread washes over her. Where is she? Who picked her up? Goddess... what even happened? She scans the room. The wall in front of her includes a door leading to a balcony. A TV rests against the wall in front of the bed. She's lying halfway under a navy blue comforter, with matching pillows just under her arm and chest. It's then she realizes the pillows smell...familiar. Warm and welcoming.

 _Lightning_.

Vanille's eyes sting with oncoming tears, but she holds them back. She's safe. Safe and sound. And with that feeling of safety, guilt consumes her.

She went overboard last night. Vanille's no stranger to having a few hits of Oerban weed and maybe a couple drinks, but last night was intense. She was pissed, still angry and hurt at Light for the heated argument they'd gotten into earlier that week. She figured maybe she could let off some steam, forget that it happened, and have a good time. At least, that's what she wanted initially.

Vanille presses her cheek against the pillow half under her. It smells just like Light.

With every breath she can almost feel the shots of vodka sliding down her throat again. The burning feels too real as does the sear in her lungs from the copious amount of hits from someone's monster bong. She wanted to be rid of her feelings so she drowned them any way she could. At some point in the night, she almost made out with someone. It was close, but she stopped herself right as his disgusting breath wisped across her face and his hand groped her ass. That's when it happened.

She ran into a guest room of the house, locked the door, and started bawling on the floor. She called Light, asked her to come pick her up. She doesn't remember much before or after that. Flashes of images in her head. A negative flux of emotions. The works.

She's grateful, but it's just seven in the morning according to the TV, and it's too early for unwanted memories.

Vanille rises and stretches, bones popping. She notices she's wearing a t-shirt, much larger than how she wears them, and an old pair of boxers. Light's clothes.

Another image flashes through her mind, and she recalls the shower she took early this morning under Light's supervision. She was being a bit of a brat, she remembers that. Whiny, still a little drunk, purposely antagonistic. Everything she could to tip toe that line of making Light want to _not_ help her. She knows why she was doing it, subconsciously. She didn't feel worthy of Light's help and care. Wanted it. Needed it. _Desired_ it. But didn't feel worthy enough. Not after their fight.

She bites her thumb but pushes the thoughts away. Speaking of Light, where is she? The king bed is empty. Not a sign of life in sight or touch.

She gets off the bed and pads out of the room. The condo is silent, eerily quiet since Light is usually up this early. Vanille makes her way to the living room and smiles at the sight before her. Light lies stretched out on the couch, turned inward and still wearing clothes from the day before, probably. Her light snores catch Vanille's ears, and Vanille wonders how she hadn't heard them before.

Despite the nasty fight earlier this week, Light still cares about her at least, enough to hand her the sacred bed and take a night on the couch.

Vanille grabs the blanket over the back of the couch and pulls it over her shoulders. With care, she climbs onto the couch and straddles Light. Light stirs and her eyes fly open as she sits up on her elbows.

"Fuck... fuck. I fell asleep," she whispers to herself, running a hand through her hair. Panic marrs her features. "Shit. Are you okay?"

Vanille nods. "Yeah. Yeah, babe, I'm fine. Just a headache."

"Yeah... good. I should have been awake. I'm sorry."

Vanille tilts her head. "For what? I'm okay."

Light relaxes and lies back. "Just in case."

Oh, how cute. She's clearly never taken care of a plastered girl before. Vanille just smiles. "I'm fine, yeah? Just go back to sleep, please? It's still early."

Light takes a huge breath. "Okay." And she closes her eyes.

Vanille just leans forward, brings the blanket down over both of them, and studies the slow and steady heartbeat thumping beneath her ear.


	7. Selfies

**Title:** Selfies  
 **Pairing:** Lightning/Vanille  
 **Rating:** M for some mild sexual teasing and language.  
 **Words:** 2,362  
 **Summary:** Please don't send Lightning nudes while she's at work.

 **A/N:** Another entry for The Stockpile, written a few years ago. Enjoy!

* * *

"What the _hell_ is this?"

Lightning shoves her phone into Vanille's face and watches her droop, like she's scolding a puppy for pissing on the carpet. She might as well have.

Vanille whimpers, playing with her fingers. "…A selfie."

"Oh, really? I hadn't noticed." Lightning stands with her back against the kitchen counter, rigid. "Of what?"

Vanille just sighs, defeated. "Of me."

Lightning snatches her phone away, lifting her head up to glare at Vanille.

"You- you don't like them?"

No. Oh, no, no, _no_ , she absolutely _loves_ them. She can't stop staring at them to be honest. But to get them at work, of all places? Certainly not ideal. Lightning reels back her snarling façade, though, because Vanille looks like she's confused and on the verge of crying from embarrassment.

"No- I mean, yes! Yes, I like them, but- my… boss. Amodar. Almost saw them." Lightning heats up at the confession. He was nearly over her shoulder when she received the message. Any closer and she's sure he would have mocked her from lunch until the end of her shift and beyond. Not the best predicament to be in.

A smile breaks out on Vanille's face, an obvious sign of relief, and maybe a hint of mischief too. "You really do? I put a lot of effort in 'em, ya know."

Not that hard to see.

Lightning shuts off her phone. "Yeah, well… not at work again, okay? Or- give me a warning, at least…?"

"I pinkie swear!" Vanille giggles, holding up her hand to show. She presses her back into Lightning, grabbing the phone from Lightning's hand. "Now, show me which one was your favorite, please?"

It takes Vanille no time to reach the gallery on Lightning's phone and bring up all four photos. She doesn't know why she's so nervous looking at them because it isn't like she hasn't seen more on a regular basis. Perhaps it's the intent behind them that matters so much. In any case, it's making her hands wander over places that make Vanille shudder.

"This one?"

The first is rather simple, just skirting the line of "not safe for work." Vanille has her tongue sticking out like an omen of things to come. There's a bit of cleavage but not so much that it'd be mistaken for a normal photo sent to a close friend.

"No? Okay, what about…" she flips through a few miscellaneous photos before reaching the next. "This one?"

More risqué than the last, for sure, and definitely over the line of being okay to look at in public. In this, Vanille's naked on the bed, giving the camera a sultry stare. She's… bent over, though, on her knees with her ass in the air. This… it's, uh, good. _Really_ good. Seriously, how is Vanille so great at taking selfies? Does she just practice this shit?

"Mmm, you're breathing harder. Guess we're getting closer, eh?" It's a subtle movement, but Lightning does notice Vanille pressing into her. Taunting.

She flips to the next one. "Oooh, I like this one. Don't ya think?"

Lightning swallows hard at the picture, fingers dancing around the edge of Vanille's panties.

This one absolutely takes the cake. Vanille lies on her back with her head just on the edge of the bed. Her hands cup her breasts while her legs remain raised, just teasing the view of her mound. Her tongue sticks out again, teasing. The position proves sinful, an inviting and torturous mix of sex and mystery. There's not much being shown, yet Lightning feels dirty just staring at it. It's a pure work of art in her eyes.

"Oh, you _do_ like this one! You haven't said anything in a whole minute."

"…I don't see your point, Van."

She's such a master at subtle teases, regardless of Lightning noticing them or not. Her ass presses against Lightning's crotch though, goading her into acting. If Vanille doesn't quit (she probably won't), Lightning _will_ fuck her right where they're standing, no doubt.

"I think… you're acting like a horny little boy. First time seein' nudes like this got you all hot and bothered. If you could," she laughs to herself. "I'm sure you'd be _hard_ right now."

…That obvious, huh? Lightning curses herself. Then again, Vanille certainly has an eye for situations like this. No use trying to hide her aching arousal anymore.

Vanille laces her fingers with the hand cupping her ass. "What are you trying to tell me?"

Lightning growls into Vanille's neck, scraping her teeth against hot flesh as she mumbles each word. "Let. Me. Fuck. You."

Vanille's breath hitches, and she arches further into Lightning, wrapping her arm around the sergeant's neck. "Mmm, be nice. I gave you nudes."

The ache settling in Lightning's core gnaws at her. She huffs, teeth attached to Vanille's neck and hand squeezing Vanille's ass. Maybe she's going a bit too fast and needs to settle down. But, fuck, it's been hours since she first saw those pics and, truth be told, she's been horny since she walked through the door. She can wait, sure, but she doesn't like to.

"You be good, and I'll reenact that selfie for you." Vanille unwraps herself from Lightning to turn and cup Lightning's cunt through her shorts. "Be even better and you'll get up close and personal with my little girl. She misses you."

A groan rumbles in Lightning's chest. So it's like that, now? Vanille's reclaiming her power bottom role and offering to let Lightning shove her fingers into that wet cunt? She'll be on her best behavior for sure.

* * *

Vanille dances around the kitchen, just having prepared dinner. She smiles to herself and laughs. She's proud of her work as usual, and she's _sure_ Lightning will love it, what with her obsession with meat and all. Vanille doesn't get how people eat it, though. Why would she consume some poor dead animal that's been mistreated its whole life? Yuck!

She stretches and pulls out a wedgie. She's fidgety and nervous, playing with her fingers and pigtails, and shifting her weight on either foot. Lightning's due to return home today. She's been gone for like… three days now? Way too long! They've been in touch, at least, in more ways than one.

Vanille chuckles at that thought.

She's just about settling down until the sound of the front door unlocking throws her gut in a circle. Lightning's back.

The door creaks open, and Vanille skips into the living room. She smoothes out her hair (ugh, who cares, it's still damp from her shower anyway), and clasps her hands behind her back. If anything, she can probably compare her eagerness to a puppy waiting on its Master. And now that she thinks about it, she fits the bill. Cats are _nice_ , but puppies? They suit her personality better anyway. Cute, fluffy, loyal, and eager to please. Isn't she all of those things? Oh! Getting lost in thought again!

Lightning steps through the doorway with Blazefire's case in tow. She looks absolutely beaten to the wilds of Pulse and back and smells like it too. Vanille considers getting a bath ready for her, but the puppy in her just wants to welcome Lightning home after such a stupidly long mission. Is that too much?

Lightning shuts the door behind her and locks it, sets the case down, and looks up. Her eyes grow wide and then narrow. Vanille admits it's a bit intimidating and responds with a bow of her head. Something's off here, and Lightning's utter silence proves to be a dead giveaway.

Vanille takes a couple steps back. "Light?"

She doesn't respond, just stares at Vanille. After an eternity, a grunt escapes her, and she ambles towards Vanille.

"L-Lightning? L-Light, what's-what's wrong?"

No answer.

The next thing Vanille knows is that she's pressed against the wall with Lightning hovering over her. She feels small and insignificant, but somehow, not in a bad way. She can't explain it. Her head stays bowed, teeth grasp her bottom lip, and the fidgeting comes back. Oh dear…

Despite averting her eyes, Vanille remains vigilant. She catches a better scent of Lightning. She smells like all of outside, with a subtle mix of motor oil and blood. It's now that Vanille notices a few healing cuts on her upper arms. She must have been in quite the mess to come back like this. Vanille desires to tend to her wounds and much more. She shivers, face and ears heating up with an oncoming blush.

"You…"

Vanille forces her eyes up, glancing at burning aquamarine. "Yeah?"

"Sent me…" Lightning closes in, knocks her forehead against Vanille.

Vanille shrinks. _Oh, goodness, what did I do?_

"That video." And her lips are so hot and eager and _oh fuck_ , what did she do to-

Wait? Video? _That's_ what this is about?

She'll play dumb though and steal a kiss. "Mmm, what video?"

As Lightning does, she gets handsy, terribly so, as Vanille feels fingers raking over her skin, her breath drawn from her lungs in a heavy gasp.

Lightning growls. "You know which one."

"Do I?"

Lightning doesn't seem to like the answer much. Vanille senses hands all over her, swinging her around until her face is acquainted with the wall. Lightning might be a little grumpy at the moment, but Vanille knows her limits. She goads further.

"Do I know, Light?"

Lightning snarls in Vanille's ear. Vanille's shirt lifts, exposing her to clawing on her back and fingertips rolling down her spine. Her eyes flutter shut and hips roll into the pair of hands she's missed the last several days. She figures Lightning's missed her too, in her own aggressive way. Of course, here she is reacclimating herself to Vanille's body like they haven't touched in decades.

Vanille thinks she's finished, but she's spun around again. Lightning grasps her thighs, her feet leave the floor, and Vanille squeaks as her back pins against the wall. It's oh-so-adorable that Lightning's so horny and frustrated she can't decide on a position to keep Vanille. Maybe Lightning thinks she's got the upper hand here by denying Vanille access to the ground or whatever. It makes no difference. Vanille's heart swells, and now she's stifling a laugh.

Lightning bites Vanille's bottom lip and runs her tongue over it before she responds. "What are you laughing at?"

"Yooouu. You liked that video I sent, didn't you?" It's _obvious_.

She plays like she isn't affected, sinking her teeth into Vanille's neck – and causing her to _moan_ – but she's bothered, Vanille knows better.

"Mmm, _Liiiight._ Don't you- don't you want me to do that for you? In person?"

Lightning freezes, just long enough for Vanille to notice. She plays it off though, attaching herself to Vanille's collarbone not a second later.

 _Oooh, that struck a nerve. But not enough yet!_

"That's it, huh?" Vanille teases. Lightning's lips get more aggressive, almost like she's trying to shut Vanille up before she speaks again. It sets off the first flare in Vanille and makes it just that more difficult to get words out.

"You… you wanna see me like that don't you? At your mercy? On my, _mmm…_ on my knees for you?"

Lightning buries her face into her neck and sighs. It's working. Oh, Vanille's so elated!

"You l-like that? Me… all on display for you?" A small jolt runs up Vanille's spine as Lightning whispers half-angry, half-turned-on words in her ear. Oh, goody, goody, Vanille's winning this one!

" _Vanille…"_

Lightning's jacket rubs against her inner thighs, and she's pretty sure a zipper or buckle or something digs into her now. She's quite pinned against the wall and flush against Lightning's lithe frame that she can't help but feel some degree of helplessness. Despite that feeling, however, she surges with a sense of power. Lightning's too easy to tease, and with Vanille being the troublemaker that she is, why wouldn't she take advantage of the situation? It's like a waste if she doesn't.

Vanille chuckles, rolling out a small moan into Lightning's ear, making them flush pink. She can go a bit further can't she?

"Mm? Oh, you like that, yeah?" There's movement from her legs to her thighs and tracing around the outline of her panties; Lightning tends to do that when she wants access. Gods, she's almost like a pouty baby who doesn't want to use her words. She'll have to be quite the patient one, though. "Fucking myself. Just for you?"

Lightning plants a trail of frustrated kisses up to Vanille ear. "Yeah. Just for me. Like an obedient little puppy."

It's like instinct at this point as Vanille whimpers at her words. Okay, okay, so Lightning got her there. Sure, fine, whatever! But she isn't going to deny the small grip she has on the Guardian Corps. Sergeant. That's, like, bragging rights.

"Why'd you send me that video? Amodar nearly saw that one."

The video in question wasn't much, at least to Vanille. The pictures she sent about a month or so ago were received so well, she felt compelled to take it a step further. Lightning's a bit of a voyeur at times, so why not play that up since she was gone? It was a four minute or so video of her riding her favorite toy and playing with her tits and clit. Nothing spectacular, but she did make it a point to be _extra_ vocal – whimpers, whining, moaning Lightning's name, the whole shebang. It was a fun little experience, considering Vanille doesn't mind being in front of a camera. But dear _Etro,_ she didn't expect Lightning to be near frothing at the mouth over it. She'll have to remember this reaction.

Vanille puts on her poutiest voice known to man. "'Cause I missed you."

"I'm right here."

Such a simple phrase and yet so powerful, enough to simultaneously make Vanille's head soar in the clouds and her cunt drip with want. Mmm, Lightning just makes her body do _so_ _many_ wonderful things without even trying. Vanille's easy to turn on, but this is quite the miracle.

Vanille smiles. "Then let me put on a show for you."


	8. Missed

**Title:** Missed  
 **Pairing:** Lightning/Vanille  
 **Rating:** M for explicit sexual and plenty of f bombs  
 **Words:** 3,041  
 **Summary:** "Cancel my meeting. Now." Trans Lightning.

 **A/N:** Another Stockpile fic. This was written around 2016, I think? I have to explain this one. So, **this** fic was written as an AU to a much longer AU I wrote based on ideas conjured up between me and my ex. The original AU was more or less a Boss/Secretary story where Lightning owns a weapons company she inherited from her parents (read: father), and Vanille is hired as her personal secretary among a larger group of fall interns. Lightning is uh... pretty OOC, but I'm hoping that won't detract too much. Overall, the original AU and this AU were just self-indulgent smut fics like all my other work. I actually have another AU based on this idea that I _might_ post, but we'll see about that one.

Regardless, I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

Vanille steps off the elevator with a certain bounce and spring in her step. She inhales the cool and fruity air of the thirteenth floor of Farron Enterprises, trying to wipe the smile off her face.

She sets her cup of coffee down at her desk. It's been untouched, _mostly_ , it seems, or maybe just really been taken care of and kept clean. Either way, she's glad whoever covered her shifts hadn't left a mess of the place. She can't think straight with a cluttered desk. Yuck!

The elevator chimes just as she sits down, and she sees the CEO march out. Her rose hair clings to her bowed head, sweaty from her usual morning run. She isn't paying attention to where she walks, that's for damn sure, and the second she reaches the desk, she glances up and freezes.

Farron wipes her brow, looking Vanille up and down. "You're back." It's a statement, not a question. Farron doesn't ask questions.

Vanille squeezes her thighs together. "Good morning, Boss."

 _Ugh. She's doing that thing with her eyes again. Goddess, she makes me nervous!_

Farron stands in silence for a minute. Runs fingers through a rose mane.

Vanille can't help _but_ stare. She's like… right there. Abs on display, arms bare…

 _Oh, goddess… don't look down…_

Too late. Vanille does anyway, and catches a glimpse of the dick print in Farron's black gym shorts. _Fuck,_ why did she look?

"Get me my schedule for the week and get in my office," Boss growls, marching away.

Vanille shakes at the rumbling command. "Y-yes, Boss."

* * *

Lips run up a throbbing shaft, doubling back to plant kisses of adoration and worship between thick balls.

" _F-fuuuuck_ …" Farron whispers. She tangles fingers in Vanille's hair and dips her own head back.

Vanille shakes free. She busies her tongue on the underside of Boss's dick. Sits there. Teases sensitive skin. Farron's dick twitches against her, rubbing precum on her upper lip. She's touching herself, fingers jammed in the front of her panties. Grazing her thumb across her clit. Her hungry moans release in pants over Boss's cock.

Before long, Farron pulls her head back by a pigtail, forcing her to look up. "Over my desk."

Chills rake through Vanille. She tries her hardest not to drool over the command, but there's definitely precum on her mouth and she's licking it off. Oh dear…

She stands, backs up, and bites her lip. Her ass catches the edge of the desk, and she glances back. Trapped.

Vanille watches Boss sit in her chair, lounging like a lion on a throne. Aqua eyes watch her, study her every twitch and tremble. A smirk creeps upon her face. She's thumbing her dick, pressing it forward until it snaps back and slaps her abdomen. The sound alone sends a jolt through Vanille's spine.

"Desk. _Now_."

Vanille gasps. "Yes, Boss."

At long last she obeys. Vanille turns, slowly, facing the door in front of her. Bends forward. Spreads herself across the cherry wood desk. Fuck, it's cold.

Farron's office chair squeaks. She's either standing or sitting with a dumb smirk on her face, admiring the view. Like, of course Vanille knows she has a nice ass, but _come on_ , why waste the time? Speaking of…

Vanille glances at the phone's screen on the desk. "Boss? You have a meeting in ten minutes."

Nothing but a chuckle.

"Boss?"

Vanille feels her skirt lifting, pulled up over her ass. Her panties peel away and drop to her ankles. Cold air stings her lower lips, and she gasps, writhing in place as fingers trail up and down her sopping wet cunt.

"I'm the fucking CEO. I'll take meetings whenever I fucking please."

Duly. Fucking. Noted.

Farron's thumb plays at Vanille's cunt - drawing out the cutest moans, if Vanille says so herself - and wipes her essence over Vanille's asshole. "I'll be taking this one day…" she mutters, circling her ass. "If you have such a problem with my meeting, then cancel it."

Vanille squeaks. The finger's replaced with a teasing slab of meat, slapping against her ass. Each cheek and her puckering hole. Vanille lifts herself, crawling further on the desk. She's on her tiptoes now, eager to match Farron's height.

 _SLAP!_

" _Boss!_ "

Farron chuckles again. "Don't ignore me." She pulls one ass cheek away. The head of her dick slides against Vanille's cunt.

Pushes. Slow. Agonizing.

 _Ah…_

She's big. Still is. The length isn't there, never has been. But _fuck_ , if Farron isn't the thickest dick Vanille's ever taken. Her walls expand, trying to accomodate the size. Holy goddess, she feels like she's going to be split open. Her cunt will never get used to this, nuh uh. Way too fragile and delicate.

Okay. Relax. Breathe.

Vanille inhales. She winces at the final push Farron gives and…

Fuck. It's in. To the hilt. Farron's balls rub against her pussy lips. Warm. Full.

Dizzying, it is. Vanille relaxes, torso sprawled over the desk. Her cunt adjusts to Farron, welcomes it. Hell, _misses_ it.

 _SLAP!_

Vanille jolts out of her daydream, ass cheek stinging from contact.

"Don't. Ignore. Me."

Vanille shakes her head. "Mmm, no Boss. Not ignoring."

"Cancel my meeting. Now."

 _Wait, she was serious? Now? This isn't good._

"Boss, you still have eight minutes," Vanille whines, glancing at the clock. "S-seven, now."

Farron takes it slow, allows Vanille's cunt to feel and remember every vein and ridge of her dick. It's extraordinary the way she slides in, all the way, rubbing herself against Vanille's ass. She retracts, but just enough so the head stays in, then repeats the process.

"So cancel it. Right now. Here, I'll even grab the phone for you since you want to be lazy and try to get out of it."

Out of the corner of her eye, Vanille sees Farron pick up the phone. It's cordless, so there's no excuse to say it won't reach. She brings it to Vanille's ear. Vanille takes the phone, dial tone shoving her heart down to her core. Boss is serious. Goddess, _why_?

"Oh, here. I'll dial the number for you, too, since you're so spoiled." Farron's fingers hover over the touchscreen as her thrusts pick up. "Who was it again? PR? Or sales?"

Vanille swallows, angling her hips into Farron's careful rhythm. "PR, Boss."

"Right."

Boss presses the speed dial on the phone, and the first ring sounds in Vanille's ear. Farron spreads her ass cheeks. Ups the pace again.

 _Smack… smack… smack… smack…_

Farron's balls. They slap and smack against Vanille's clit, loud enough to make her worry as the second ring drones in her ear.

" _Yes, Miss Farron?_ "

Shit. The PR manager actually picked up. No escape now.

"Uhm, h-hi. This is Vanille. Miss Farron's secretary?"

" _Oh, hello Vanille. Yes, what can I do for you_?"

Vanille swallows, wincing at a rather tough drive into her cunt. "I… Miss Farron would like to, uhm… c-cancel the meeting."

" _I'm sorry, dear, I can't hear you. Can you speak up please? Is there something in the background_?"

 _Dammit_. Farron chuckles above her, and Vanille slams her ass back in protest.

"Oh, n-no. Sorry. Miss Farron wants to…" she trails off, dipping her head forward and holding back a groan. Boss has reached under to graze her clit. Fuck her. "…s-she wants to cancel the meeting today."

" _But the meeting starts in five minutes,_ " the woman muttered. She pauses for a second and sighs while the smacking continues behind Vanille. " _Okay. Is Miss Farron wanting to reschedule? This is an important meeting._ "

Vanille glances back for confirmation. Wait, why? It's not like she can hear the conversation. Ugh. _Pay attention, Vanille!_

Farron seems to understand the implication anyway and whispers. "Three."

"S-she wants three today. I-I mean, at three. She wants the meeting at three," Vanille stutters, closing her eyes. She throws her ass back into Farron, meeting her thrust for thrust.

" _That'll be fine. Thank you, Vanille._ "

 _Click._

Vanille sighs, rolling her hips. The phone slips from her, dropping to the desk with a thump.

"Was that so hard?"

Vanille shoots a glare behind her. "No, Boss."

"What's with that look?" Boss leans to the side and opens a drawer. Pulls… something out. "Gimme your hands."

For what- _oh_! Vanille's eyes widen. Oh, Farron's such a kinky fuck. Vanille rolls her eyes and brings her arms behind her. Farron takes them, wraps them up in some kind of tie. It's not tight at all, but she can't move them much so… mission accomplished?

Boss smacks her ass again. "Been wanting to try these. Got 'em for free a bit ago. Be a good whore and give me a good review to write?"

A _review_? What a fucking savage.

Vanille rests her cheek on the desk. "Yes, Boss." Maybe she can't use her hands, but she still has her words. And Boss is very easy to fuck with. "But if you weren't, mmm, fuckin' me right now, I'd think you're being way too nice to me."

Farron growls, a hitch interrupting her even and slow tempo. She draws out and rams back in with a loud smack of her balls against Vanille's lower lips. "Don't be ridiculous. You're just the only intern who even does any real work around here."

Perfect bait. "Am I, Boss? Did you miss me that badly? I was only gone for a month."

Boss pulls Vanille's hips into her own. Her thrusts intensify and the slapping reverberates through the room. She says nothing. Just grunts with each ram.

What a dick. Of _course,_ she's going to ignore the question. Shoulda seen that coming.

Vanille doesn't want to let her off that easy. "I went to Oerba. I told you. It was holidays back home. Needed to be there." She chokes out a moan. "Missed some dick. Haven't had any in a month. Don't think anyone in Oerba is this big." Well, that's only _half_ true.

Farron grunts behind her, keeping up the pace.

"Ffffeels like you've been missing something too? Maybe my cunt, Boss?"

Boss clicks her tongue. "Keep talking and you're gonna work for that bonus."

"So you _were_ being nice to me, then?"

Boss growls again, and grabs a fistful of Vanille's hair.

Vanille winces as she's pulled back and off the table. She stumbles back until she falls into Farron's lap, dick still buried within. Boss reaches up to undo another button on her blouse. Vanille hides a smile. She welcomes the touch and leans back into Farron.

"No. _No_." Farron presses her palm between Vanille's shoulder blades. "You wanna keep talking shit, then ride me like a good bitch and make this bonus worth it. Bet you've been missing that extra money. And don't think I've forgotten about your little recommendation letter."

Ouch. Still has to "earn" that, huh? Well Vanille's no slouch and no stranger to riding dick. Having her hands tied makes this awkward, but she'll manage. She can already feel the smirk creeping on her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want the chair lowered so your short ass legs can reach the floor? Or should I just make you wiggle around instead?"

 _Asshole_.

"Please, Boss."

"Please, what?" Farron pinches the nipple she's freed.

Vanille flinches and rolls her eyes. "Please lower the chair, Boss."

Boss does and chuckles at Vanille's ear. "Give Boss a good show. Let me see that ass bounce."

Fine. That's what she'll get. Vanille lifts herself, just enough to leave Boss's dick at her entrance. She takes a deep breath and lowers. Slow. Feeling the shaft slide into her cunt. And she does it again. And again. Taking it slow. Throwing her head back and shutting her eyes.

"That's it, _Princess_ , ride it. Get your fucking bonus." Farron reaches around to pull her pants and boxers to her knees.

Vanille bites her lip. She slides up Farron's dick with a half-smile plastered on her face. She'd be lying if she said she didn't miss this - the attention, the money, the freedom. Months ago, she thought of herself as nothing _but_ a whore, but now? She wears the title with pride.

Farron might be in control now, but Vanille can still rattle the woman with her words. She desires to know, needs that confirmation that Boss missed her tight cunt in the last month and couldn't live without it.

"Boss?"

No response.

"Mmm… Boss. Tell me you missed me?"

Farron scoffs. Starts angling her hips into Vanille's pounding.

Vanille licks her lips. "I know you did. I-I know you diiiid…" She stop, sits on Boss's dick. Wriggles around.

"Fuck… Keep moving, Dia…"

 _Got her._

"You want it that badly, huh?" She starts again, slamming herself down harder. Her small, exposed tits flop to the pace. "Why? No other intern can ride your dick like I can?"

Boss grabs Vanille's hip. Says nothing. Grinds into Vanille's pace.

It's working.

"Bet not. You're too big to ride. Too hung. Should only be someone that can handle you." She drops down, forcing out a moan. The slaps her thighs make in Farron's lap intoxicate her, prod her to dropping harder and faster. "Mmm, oh goddess, Boss… you're so big."

Farron exhales. It's like a frustrated mix between anger and arousal, and Vanille's loving every second of it. Her grip on Vanille's hip tightens but so does her hip thrusts. Short, frustrated jerks, pushing her dick further in Vanille's aching cunt, just for good measure.

Pressure builds in Vanille's core. Hot, aching, wonderful, arousing _pressure_. She needs to come soon. Wants to so fucking badly. She drops her ass on Farron's dick. Again, and again. Her cunt seeps, precum and her own juice mixing and dripping down Boss's balls.

"B-boss. Wanna… mmm, wanna come…" she mumurs.

Can't even see straight so she closes her eyes. Wants to feel everything so she drives herself into Farron's lap and wriggles around. Her body trembles, hot and shivering, and that makes no sense, but _fuck,_ she wants to come. Been a month, maybe longer, who cares. She needed something to satisfy her lust for dick and she has it. She's _bouncing_ on it right now, but fuck she wants. To. _Come_.

"Does the little bitch wanna come? Is that what you said?" Farron's playing games now. Revenge.

"Yes. Yes, Boss."

Boss's pace keeps its steady rhythm. Harder thrusts now, though. That's cool. "We don't demand things around here. If you want something, you better ask properly. Didn't your parents teach you any manners?"

Oh, shit. They did. She's right. Fuck. How could Vanille forget.

"Sorry, Boss. Please. Please let me come, Boss. _Please_? I've been _really_ good so far."

"You've been a mouthy little bitch this entire time. Why should I give you that privilege?" The other hand grabs a handful of flaming hair. Pulls back.

Vanille whines. The smacking just… does it for her, really draws her in. Goddess she's such a whore. But she still has her tricks.

"'Cause. C-cause you missed me. Wanted to hear me come for you again. So, please, Boss. Let me come for you."

Thrust meets thrust as Farron meets with Vanille's tempo beat for beat. Both hands remain occupied in Vanille's hair and at her hip, helping drive her dick into Vanille's poor, beaten cunt.

It's too much. The sound, the slapping, the thickness, Farron's hands claiming her like a prized pet. The stale office air, the CEO chair, the canceled meeting and slapped ass. The wrapping on her wrists, her open blouse and exposed and bouncing tits, her hair coming undone and falling in her face. The overtaken and increased pace. _Fuck_. The smell of sex and dick in the air, Boss's hands at her hips and hair, her ass dropping into Farron's lap, hitting her happy trail and coaxing her growls. Her body, her body, her body… _burns_.

Vanille rides Boss's dick like an animal until she forces one final pound. Sits. Holds back a scream as her body shudders from the intense orgasm washing over her. "Boss, Boss, Boss, Boss…"

Her pussy tightens, constricts Boss's dick. Her own fluids gush out of her cunt, mixed with the spurts of cum from Farron's dick. She's coming too, quiet about it, but she wraps an arm loosely around Vanille's neck to hold her in place.

"Mmm, fuck. Take it, whore. Take it all. Earn your bonus."

Yeah, her bonus. She's earning it all right. Bounces three final times. Makes sure she feels the aftershocks of her orgasm coursing through her, until she collapses in Farron's lap. She's out of breath, spent. Just… done. It stings to breathe, but it feels good, like climbing a flight of stairs two or thirty times, or finishing a nice workout. Weird analogy but it works.

Boss lets go of her, panting. She swears under her breath. She leans Vanille forward for five seconds before pulling her back in. "Nice view. Nice ass." _Smack!_ "Worthy fuck. Definitely getting your bonus today." She unties the binding on Vanille's hands and throws them to the floor.

Vanille sighs at having her hands back. It's a relief more than anything, and spends her first minute of freedom cradling Farron's wet and sticky balls. She curls the other arm around Boss's head, pulling her to settle into her neck. It's a risk, no doubt, but Vanille's always cuddly after a good fuck and at least wants some acknowledgement if nothing else.

Farron doesn't shy away. She rumbles into Vanille's neck, nipping her collarbone and dragging her teeth across light and tanned skin.

"Boss. You didn't answer my question." A longshot, but she's aiming upwards.

"Who said I have to? It's not like you don't know the answer already." One of Farron's arms wraps around her waist.

 _Oh_. Not a confession outright, but still progress. Good to know that Vanille's cunt is still top dog around here. Farron calls the shots, all of them, by virtue of running the company. But where exactly would she be if she didn't have the head expertise and hot, tight cunt waiting for her beck and call?

Nowhere. She missed Vanille, whether she admits it or not, and Vanille will cherish the thought for as long as she lives.


	9. Lineage

**Title:** Lineage  
 **Pairing:** Lightning/Vanille  
 **Rating:** T for mild language and dirty jokes  
 **Words:** 1,099  
 **Summary:** A newly-changed Lightning gets some werewolf lessons from her girlfriend.

 **A/N:** Another Stockpile entry. Figured I'd keep up with the werewolf theme since I posted my Wolfenstein fics recently (which, if you're into my Farroncest fics, you should DEF check those out, similar content there). This was also written about three-ish years ago. Enjoy!

* * *

Everything burns. Delightfully, in all honesty. Her arms, legs, back, _face_ even. Unlike anything she's ever felt before. But she has to concentrate. Hard. That's already proving difficult.

Lightning's senses run wild. She inhales flowers and days-old raindrops, the intoxicating stench of blood. Pitch black has become overcast. She couldn't have imagined seeing this well in the black of night before she changed, but now? She sees a rabbit flitting off in the distance, leaves swaying in the trees. There's clearer sounds for those, too. Thumping paws against the loamy earth. Leaves scratching against one another. Gentle snoring of some animal off in the distance.

It's all overwhelming, yes, and a lot to take in, but to think she's missed out on all these sensations before? She considers herself lucky to feel them now.

Something's off though. Way off. _Where's Vanille?_

Lightning throws her head around, eyes darting from one subtle movement to the next. She can't pick up a scent either. Odd.

Her heart pounds, worried that something might have happened. "Vanille?"

Nothing.

Lightning growls, worried. Something hits her back, and she steps forward, swerving around to check. What in the-

 _THUMP!_

Lightning loses her footing. Falls. Bare back hits the grass. The warmth surrounding her fades, melts off her body into dust. Palms press into her shoulders, pinning her to the ground.

"You lost focus again."

When her eyes adjust, Lightning looks up, locking with narrowing emeralds. Lightning scoffs and pushes Vanille off her, trying to drown out the giggling.

Vanille pulls her up, swiping off the stray leaves and blades of grass. "Out of focus. Right outta fur. You just had this!"

Yeah, she knows. Lightning pinches the bridge of her nose. "It's hard," she admits. Because it is.

Vanille smiles. It's reassuring. "For you, it is, I know. But you can get it down. You're already doing better than yesterday. Just takes a bit of fo-"

"A _lot_ of focus..."

"Okay, a _lot_ of focus," she says, smiling. "But it'll come naturally after a while. It's just... harder for you. Right now. You're doin' really good." She's trying to sound uplifting in the end and in a way she is, but fuck, is it hard to just... fail. Constantly.

"Where were you?" Lightning blurts out. She's curious. Wants to know if she's failed extra hard today. Not catching Vanille's scent is unusual.

Vanille circles around her, naked body shimmering with what little moonlight is visible. "Here."

"Here?"

"Mhmm. I've been watching you. Makin' sure you were okay and focusin'." She stops in front of Lightning. "Not sure if you've noticed, but you have a _really_ hard time concentrating when your brain isn't the one doin' it."

Lightning averts her eyes. Caught. Hard to be around someone you're dating who has no qualms about being naked. Hard not to look and get distracted.

Vanille drops the subject. "I was here. Why?"

Lightning wraps her arms around Vanille's waist and rests her chin on Vanille's shoulder. "I... I couldn't find you. Couldn't smell you. At all. It's like your scent just disappeared."

Vanille pulls them to the ground and lies back into Lightning's chest. "That was on purpose."

"Huh."

"Yeah. I told you I got a little fox in me, too."

"That again?"

Vanille lets out a rather cute growl. "I'm not lying! I told you before. Kinda mad you didn't believe me."

Lightning rumbles into her neck. "I thought you were joking. What does that even mean?"

"Well..." Vanille trails off. There's a nervous rumble in her chest as she wriggles in Lightning's lap. Her ass presses quite firmly into Lightning's crotch. "I'm not... fully wolf. Not entirely."

Lightning raises an eyebrow, attempting to control the surge of arousal. "Is that a bad thing?"

"In the grand scheme of things, no. I'm proud of it. But for others... it makes me a mutt."

Lightning might not be privy to all the terms and body language used by Vanille and others, but she gets the implication. Some don't see her as... purebred, for loss of a better word. It stings a bit, knowing that Vanille must have kept this pain inside for so long.

"Anyway, that's not the point. My grandfather. Maternal. He's a fox. _Was_ one, anyway. Got with my grandmum, who's full wolf. Had my mum. My mum got with my dad. He's full wolf. They had me. A little wolf with some fox mixed in."

 _Interesting_. Lightning hadn't known before. Vanille never went into extreme detail about her extended family. This is new to her. Fascinating news, to be honest. She hums.

"You're probably wondering what this has to do with not getting my scent." Vanille brings one leg in. She runs one nail across the back of Lightning's hand.

"I am."

Vanille sighs. "Well. There's this... trait. Ability? I'm not even sure at this point. But, it allows me to... hide my scent, so to speak."

" _What?_ "

"Crazy, yeah?" Vanille rests her head back on Lightning's chest. "I don't know the science behind it or anything. My mum tried to explain it to me once - she can do it too - and it more or less sounded like being able to control some of the body's sweat glands. The ones that give off scent? They just... don't _emit_ like normally. More like a suppression I guess?"

"Huh." Wow. What the fuck? That's quite a useful trait. Lightning is almost jealous.

Vanille purrs into Lightning collarbone. "Mmm, and it's _sooo_ easy, too. Takes no effort. I can't be tracked at all. But, it's not that simple. It only comes this naturally for foxes. Mum said my grandad was able to do it." Vanille arches her back and rolls her hips.

Lightning catches that, tries to ignore it.

"Wolves can _learn_ it, but it's way harder. Takes a lot longer to perfect and keep it up. _You_ could learn, you know. I could teach you."

"You actually would?" That comes out strained, because fuck Vanille's bare ass pressing into her dick.

"Yeah. Some day. Maybe when you aren't distracted by my ass and can actually hold on to your fur?" Vanille stands up and laughs. "Come find me and maybe we'll do something about that." She lunges forward, exploding into a large ball of fur, fangs, and tail, and pounds off into the woods.

Lightning swears under her breath. Her arousal lingers but it's gotta take a back seat, at least for now. She sits and concentrates on shifting. The overwhelming sensations start their return as a little mix of Vanille's scent lingers in the air.


	10. You Fucked Up

**Title:** You Fucked Up  
 **Pairing:** Lightning/Vanille  
 **Rating:** M for language and smut  
 **Words:** 1,249  
 **Summary:** You're fucked up and don't know how to apologize unless it's through sex. Trans Lightning.

 **A/N:** Here's another fic. I believe this was written around 2016? Enjoy!

* * *

You fucked up. Big time. You realize that now. Vanille's eyes tell the entire story. They're burning green and bloodshot, staring at you like you just committed the most gruesome, heinous murder. You can't blame her. It's the same look she had the day before.

"I'm not really sure how to feel right now," she says.

She's leaning against your home office desk, fingers clinging to the edge of it with her head hung. She snuck in earlier. Wanted to talk about the fight you had yesterday. You didn't want to, or rather you were too afraid. But she's here now and upset, and you're pissed at yourself for not being able to show the same outward emotion as she does. Makes you feel heartless, but she knows differently.

You know from her outfit that she came here to show off. It's what she does best. Where you're great at avoiding and keeping to yourself, Vanille does everything but. The blue sundress hugging her frame complements her eyes and hair perfectly. You can't help outlining the way her body looks on your desk. She's got a fair bit of cleavage showing with a limp dress strap. The dress itself isn't long; it stops at mid-thigh and allows for a magnificent view of her tan legs. You take a deep breath at the revelation. This isn't the time to be clouded in dirty thoughts, but what can you say when every emotion you had in your body was somehow related to sex?

Vanille catches your gaze, steals it, holds it. She's quite the actress when she wants to be, and now you can't tell if she's serious or kidding or some odd combination of both. Knowing her, probably both.

"I just wanna feel safe with you again."

She's serious.

Guilt strikes you hard. You wish you hadn't been so stupid. Maybe if you weren't you wouldn't be dealing with this now. But it's over and done with and you had to move on. You had to. For her.

So you walk towards her. She steels herself, looks up at you and curls a pigtail around her finger. You pin her against the desk, foreheads brushing. It takes a second and a prayer before you gather the strength and bravery to capture her lips. They're salty from the tears.

The kiss lasts longer than you anticipated. The bit with tongue surprises you as you assumed she was nowhere near the mood. Maybe you thought wrong.

You break the kiss to paint words on her lips. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Van."

She whines, and it breaks whatever remnants of a "heart" you have left. She pulls away to stare at you, curling into herself to make herself smaller. She keeps your gaze, gives you a once over. It's like she's deciding how to handle you, silently scolding you until you do exactly what she wants to make up for it. And she knows you will.

She hops off the desk, unfastens your jeans while keeping eye contact. They loosen and your member, barely awake, glides against the inside of your boxers. You know what she wants now, and she isn't going to ask politely.

Vanille digs into your shorts and finds you. Pulls you, tugs you. Strokes you. Every touch marks you with remnants of her anger and pain. But there's lust there, longing as well, like she's missed you more than anyone in the world.

You're hard, and it's painful. She cradles and caresses your balls before she stops. You can barely look at her. Shame clouds your vision. You can't be turned on at this, not now when she's still in pain from the day before. Guilt is all you're worth.

Her stare freezes you in place. You're pinned while she moves freely, turning so slowly that you mark every frame of her movements into memory like a five second movie. She leans into the desk, tilts forward on the tips of her toes. Her hands brush yours on the cherry wood. She looks back, waiting, doing that cute thing with her lip.

That's your cue, you realize. And you understand the implication and gravity of her position change. So you press against her. Her outer lips burn against your dick. The sensation drives you past guilt and sadness and straight into pure lust. This is what Vanille wants, and you're going to honor her wishes.

She cries as you enter her. You haven't heard the sound in days; it echoes in the office and is music to your ears. You take it slow, pressing into her to let her grow accustomed to your size again. The desk squeaks under the weight of you both. Vanille drops to her elbows, writhing under you and moaning your name. She lifts her ass just enough so you're buried balls deep inside her.

You collapse over her. The groans that escape are reminiscent of every one that's left you the thousand other times you've slipped inside. It hasn't grown old yet.

Vanille reaches back, pulls her sundress up to expose her ass. She has no clothes here. Not today. These can't get ruined. It's here you notice she's missing underwear. How you didn't realize before baffles you, but you aren't surprised. Vanille loves to show off when she's mad.

You palm her ass with one hand, spread her cheeks, and move. Oerban and Cocoonian swears dribble from her mouth in tandem with the light creaking of the desk. The sounds filling the room have a certain ring to them - intimate yet incredibly raunchy. Vanille's whimpers make her sound like a whore, and your balls slapping into her confirm that. But she isn't just anyone's whore. She's _your_ whore. _Your_ slut. _Your_ little girl who wants too much attention and too much loving yet has you directly by the balls.

Your thrusts ram into her, short and hard. Vanille's leg rises to rest on the desk. Her head lowers and she gazes back at you in an absolute lust-filled stupor. The view proves to be magnificent, completely out of this world. You can't miss the opportunity to fulfill her wishes.

You pin her on the desk under your weight. She whimpers, wriggles and writhes under you as your thrusts grow deeper. Your arms are over her for support. You can't fuck her cunt any harder and five more thrusts in when she's matching you stroke for stroke, she breaks. She screams a little and it reverberates through the room. They dissolve into little spasms across her body, your name spilling from her mouth, and her cunt tightening around your dick.

You don't last much longer. You collapse on top of her, riding out the final four strokes you have in you. Growls brush against Vanille's ear as hot cum seeps from your throbbing dick. Stars dance in front of your eyes. Your body aches.

Vanille's crying beneath you, and you wrap her up in your arms. She clings onto one, still stuck to the desk. She says your name over and over, each iteration more lax than the last. She mumbles something else afterwards. It takes a few repetitions before you understand her.

"Safe... Safe with you. Master."

The words hit you like a truck. This is what your relationship is. Built on a large helping of pure and primal sex. It's your home, your retreat, your awakening, your sleep. It's your comfort and warmth, your bonding time together. This time... it's your apology.


	11. Quiet

**Title:** Quiet  
 **Pairing:** Lightning/Vanille  
 **Rating:** M for language and smut  
 **Words:** 497  
 **Summary:** Lightning isn't one to break rules. She must keep Vanille quiet.

 **A/N:** Another fic from 2016. Enjoy! :]

* * *

Vanille is loud. Very loud. Vocal, whiny, petulant. Just… _loud._

Lightning loves it.

It's a shock, because Lightning herself is just so reserved. She has not time for such outward displays of emotion. But there's something so… fascinating about Vanille.

She whines. A lot. Whether she's happy or pissed, it happens. And she… moans. A lot. Way more than whining that's for sure. Lightning loves hearing that the best. Even doing random everyday tasks is met with an enthusiastic moan.

But forget the everyday tasks when Vanille puts her mouth to fucking use. Those moans that escape when her lips are wrapped around Lightning's dick? Heaven. The slurping she hears when Vanille's worshipping her balls? Exquisite.

However, it's not all sunshine and rainbows. Vanille never knows when to reign that in. It's involuntary, part of her being, almost. Vocal is just who and what she _is._

Imagine Lightning's horror and near embarrassment, trying to fuck in the closet of Guardian Corps. barracks. Vanille came to visit for some reason (hell if Lightning knows why), and Amodar just _insisted_ that Lightning show her around on her lunch break. Screw him.

They can't keep their hands off one another, naturally. All alone near Lightning's locker, they stumbled into a utility closet for a quick fuck.

Lightning's breathing heavy, one hand around Vanille's throat, the other at her hip, as she thrusts into Vanille from behind.

Vanille's moans echo through the closet, matching her rhythm with Lightning's timed strokes. They're getting louder. As much as Lightning loves it, she's getting annoyed and slightly embarrassed. This is her place of employment and fucking in the building was strictly prohibited. People did it all the time anyway, but Lightning's never one to break rules like this. As far as Vanille should be concerned, this is nothing more than a quick screw, just to ease the tension before they're unallowed to see one another for the next three days.

Still, every guttural moan that escapes Vanille hits Lightning right in the dick. Her whimpers are cute, _so fucking cute_ , and Lightning cannot help but dip her head forward to bite Vanille's exposed shoulder. Vanille cries out at this, of course, and Lightning apologizes with a kiss.

"Shhh…"

Vanille gets the message. "Sorry."

Is she though? Her quiet streak doesn't last long. She's angling her hips, meeting Lightning's thrusts until Lightning's balls clench against her and she comes. She breathes hot and heavy breath on Vanille's neck, driving home her last strokes into Vanille's ass with spurt after spurt of hot cum.

It's too much for Vanille. She clenches around Lightning, guides the hand at her hip under her halter-top. There's a shriek lodged in her throat, Lightning hears. She fidgets under Lightning's weight and bows her head.

Lightning catches her before it happens. She slaps her hand around Vanille's mouth as the sensual groan breaks into her palm. Lightning pulls her head back gently, just enough to breathe into her ear.

"Be quiet."


	12. Brand New

**Title:** Brand New  
 **Pairing:** Lightning/Vanille  
 **Rating:** M for sexual content and language  
 **Words:** 3,197  
 **Summary:** Some relationships aren't meant to be...unless things change. Trans Lightning.

 **A/N:** Please see my end comments for info. Made in 2017. Enjoy~

* * *

' _hey, you free tonite? - v_ '

The text catches you by surprise. Complete utter surprise. You cover your mouth with your hand, not in shock, but more of… confusion? Apprehension? You don't know for sure. Doesn't matter.

What does matter is that the owner of the text has a new number. You already _know_ who it is judging by the lack of capitals, incomplete words, and abbreviated signature. That's familiar. The problem is _why_?

You plop down on the bed, running a hand through rose hair as you stare at your phone's screen. Still in shock. Frozen for so long you have to tap the screen every minute to keep it on. How long has it been?

You realize you don't care and send out a response with your address. Autopilot takes over, and you find yourself staring at the shower wall with hot water streaming down your hair and face. It's a welcome burn - cleansing, purging, renewing.

Out of the shower, you throw on the simplest of clothes, a tanktop and gym shorts as your phone buzzes on the bed. You check it. It's her. Again.

' _sorry that took so long, but I'm here. let me in?_ '

The call down to the front desk runs smoothly, but your heart pounds against your rib cage as your arm drops to your side. You lean against the wall in the foyer. Any minute now…

When the resounding click of the elevator goes off, you stand in front of it, jamming your hands in your pockets. It takes the usual four seconds before the doors slide open, and your breath catches in your throat at the person standing in front of you.

She steps out from the elevator, eyes darting around before resting on you. Just. You. She doesn't move, just tilts her head to the side as her lips curl up ever-so-slightly, like she's trying to hold back a smile. Her eyes, those familiar, impossibly jade eyes, scan every inch of you, like she's unsure of where to set her gaze.

"Hi."

A simple word, expelled in a single breath, yet your heart beats faster at its inception. That single word means everything to you.

"Hey," you whisper. You're trying your hardest to keep calm, but your palms are sweating in your pockets, and the way she just stares at you and _giggles_? It's dredging up old memories that you can't keep quiet.

She backs down, and instead looks around, lifting on her toes to look over something. "New place, huh?"

You should probably move from where you are, but you can't, you're frozen in place, and you feel like the world will explode if you even _breathe_ the wrong way.

"Y-yeah." She catches the stutter, gives a quick glance, but keeps her mouth shut about it. "Moved in a few months ago." A pause. "You're back in town."

A counter-question is all you can muster, accusatory even. She takes it in stride, tugs on her denim hoodie as she breaks eye contact to glance at the floor. You straighten up.

"I… got a job- well. An internship. Bodhum has the best vet school in Gran Pulse. It pays well too. Sooo… I'm gonna be livin' here from now on while I get my next degree."

You nod slowly. It's a struggle trying to stop your eyes from roving over her, but you adjust well enough to pull your hand out of your pocket and stick a thumb towards the great room. "You… wanna talk more in there?"

She smiles and nods. "Yeah."

So you lead her into the great room, but your mind's still racing a mile a fucking minute. It's excitement on levels you haven't experienced in nearly a year and a half, and you're near trembling from all the things that could happen. It's disgusting.

Absolutely _disgusting_. And you love it.

Just. Tone it down. And stop being so obvious.

She's taking stock of the place, probably judging you hardcore for not sticking to your old color scheme of black and white with a splash of crimson. But you're watching _her_ instead, drinking in the way her hips fall into the natural curve of her legs, left exposed by a modest pair of shorts. You'd be lying to yourself and the goddess Etro if you said you weren't thinking about ripping those off her.

Goddammit. This isn't going to be easy. Not after so long.

She turns back towards you with her hands clasped behind her back. The childlike innocence you knew so well seems to have matured, grown. It's still _there_ , you can tell by her off-handed giggles and ever-present pigtails, but where the innocence lay before, there's now a deliberate teasing undertone to it all, like it's just an act.

At this point, she's just staring at you. Well, trying to stare, at least, as she once again can't figure out where to place her eyes. She does this for a good two minutes, before she takes two steps fowards.

You take two back in response.

She advances again. Three steps this time.

You retaliate. Three steps back.

Then four. Then six until your bare shoulders hit the nearest wall and you're just staring down at her, waiting.

She's at that point, just like you. Conflicted on what to do, how to act, what words to utter. She's braver than you, though, and with a drawn-out sigh and fingers tangling in your hair, she pulls you into a longing kiss.

Your body lights on fire at the contact. It's been missed, you admit to yourself, and you're embarrassed at all the ways you remember how her lips and tongue feel meshed with yours.

She whimpers, breaks away, hovers her lips right over yours. "Lightning…" The hand planted on your chest trembles while the one on your head threads through your hair.

"Vanille…" is all you manage to say, a playful mocking of her own name-calling. Old instinct kicks in and you find your arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer.

She's looking at you with those same green eyes, ravenous and bloodthirsty, but despite that, she's reigning everything in like she's trying to savor this blasphemous moment. She knows as well as you that you two shouldn't even be in the same room together.

Yet, she breaks down. That hardened exterior melts away and leaves a glimpse of the Vanille you _used_ to know, the playful and naive college undergrad looking for a thrill. The old you, the one searching for release and companionship, riles up as well, and soon enough, that arm drops and trace the contours of her ass with your fingertips.

"I missed you…" she murmurs, but it releases more like a gasp, and you bite her bottom lip to coax more words out of her.

She plays dirty and reaches down to graze the front of your shorts with her fingertips, lightly, in that old way you liked so much. The ripples down your spine don't go unnoticed. In fact, they spur you on, and as you're suppressing a groan, you guide her backwards, pushing her on the sofa. She arches, meeting your touch, to pull your head right into her bosom.

Of course, you oblige, savor the rolling your head makes down between her breasts. Her shirt's thin enough that you can make out the baby blue bra and you nip at it. You train glances up at her, watching her reaction on blushed cheeks and firmly bit lip.

"Lightning…" she moans.

The sound alone conjures up memories of old trysts around every inch of your last apartment. That was… a while ago, a _long_ while ago, but they're fresh in your mind to the point where you could repeat them exactly if given permission.

Vanille seems lost in her whimpers and moans, trembling hands working through your scalp as she writhes and squirms under you. "I haven't-"

You spare a quick glance and nothing more as your nips turn more aggressive the further down her abdomen you travel.

"I-I haven't… been with anyone… _else_ …"

The statement makes you stop for a second before you nose your way under her shirt. She's ticklish, right there around her navel, and you chuckle at the Oerban swears that dribble from her lips.

"Really. J-just… doesn't feel right with anyone else."

The feeling is mutual, and you puff out a "yeah" in agreement. You'd _tried_ before, with a couple girls. There was some kissing and fondling, but you never made it past that. They didn't smell like Vanille, didn't feel or _taste_ like her. Didn't have the same daring and sexual bravado that Vanille does either. It was a lost cause, and you felt better off wallowing alone in your loneliness.

Vanille moans and bites her lip. You swear your heart drops whenever she does that shit. "Didn't touch me… like _you_ do."

You drag your teeth further up her flimsy shirt, grab the middle of her bra with your teeth. Let it snap against her skin.

" _Ah_!" She squeezes a fistful of your hair, and you growl in response. "And _that_? That growling thing you do when you want me?" She chuckles.

"Who says I want you?" you quip. You're practically pushing her bra up and over her breasts with your nose. Dirty dog. But… there's something new? "Did you…?"

You're staring at them right now. Two silver and straight barbells jutting right through both her nipples. What the fuck? What the _fuck_ , really? _Really_?

Vanille looks down at you, emerald eyes twinkling with mischief. "Like 'em?"

"Uhh… shit…" Pretty sure your mouth's hanging open right about now. She has piercings. On her _nipples_ , of all places. You're practically fidgeting where you are at that.

Vanille bursts out in laughter. "Oh, I _knew_ you would, Light. I remember you mentioning it to me once. Aaaand, it sounded like a good idea. Got 'em right after I left Bodhum."

"I told you _one time_." Okay, Vanille's observant, you can give her that. Granted, you knew that but you never thought she'd take it that far. Fucking hell.

"Oh, I know. And I know you like 'em, so…" she says matter-of-factly, tangling her fingers in your hair. "…why don't you kiss 'em for me?"

You can't skip the invitation. The glance you take lasts a couple seconds before you ravage her left breast. She moans, writhing under, reaching under your tanktop to reciprocate.

"Mmm… they're really sensitive now."

"Now? Haven't they always been?" you say between kisses.

"Yeah, but…"

"You know what? I don't care. Turn over before I make you."

You get up and pull her closer to the edge of the couch by her ankles, and she turns in the process. The shiver through her body doesn't go unnoticed when you unzip her shorts and pull them down, nor does it when your semi-hard member paints precum over her ass.

* * *

"What's this?" Vanille whispers, trailing her lips into the crook of your neck and jawline.

You break from your daze long enough to answer. "What?"

"Oohh, does Big Bad Lightning Farron have a _hickey_ on 'er neck?"

It takes you a second to remember that. You'd forgotten all about it the past few days.

"Who did that?" Vanille asks, tone bordering accusatory and playful.

She's been stroking your dick for the better part of an hour, so you've been in quite the daze in the meantime. It's deliberate and slow, not meant to get you off, but to relax and stimulate you after the rough, unfinished fuck you two had over the arm of the couch. Admittedly, having your foreskin slide over the head of your dick in such a labored fashion makes it hard to think so it takes you a second before you remember to answer.

"Uh… s-some girl. A few d-days ago. Met her after work," you respond, relaxing back into your pillows.

"College girl?" Vanille's teasing around that spot with her tongue and _fucking hell_ , it's feeling great.

You shake your head, not surprised at her question. "PSICOM soldier."

Vanille just chuckles. "Doesn't really matter. But you should know." Her voice lowers as she trails her teeth along your jaw, making you shiver. "That's _my_ spot, yeah?"

"Oh, _is_ it?"

She shifts in her spot next to you on the bed, throwing a knee over your thigh. "Mhm. We should talk about that, actually."

"About what?"

"Us."

She stops stroking you to run her nails up and down your shaft, stop kissing you to breathe into your neck. "I missed you, Light. A lot."

You turn away for a second.

"And- you don't have to respond to that, but I need to know somethin'."

"What?"

"Are we going to keep doing what we did before… before I left?"

Fucking around. That's what she means. At least you assume. A million thoughts and fears race through your head at her words. One wrong misstep and this could be the end of everything, before it even began again. A part of you didn't want to lose that. The other part? Wouldn't be terribly surprised. It would hurt, at least.

"What do you mean?"

She presses her thumb down your shaft and up again, as if in thought or hesitation. you figure the latter. Finally, she speaks. "I want that again. I don't care how selfish it is. I just… _need_ that again. I don't- I don't _want_ those crazy romantic relationships. I don't even think I'm capable. I just- I really just… want _you_. Again. For real this time."

You head spins for a second before you gather your composure. "What are you saying?"

She sighs, wisping warm breath over the hickey. "I don't want a romantic relationship with you, Light. I want what we've always had. That… raw and primal intimacy. That security knowing I can come to you to, like, unwind, I guess?" She pauses, strokes you once. "I don't see myself being this way with anyone else. If that makes sense."

With a sigh, you trail your fingers down her back, eating up the tremble that follows. You understand. Perfectly.

"Yeah."

"Yeah… what?"

You smirk. "I can have that with you. I want to. Only you."

A sigh of relief expels from her lungs then, and the stroking picks up to continue the labored pace. She kisses along your jaw, knocks her forehead into your cheek.

"Only with me?" she whispers.

You gasp as her thumb circles around the head of your cock. "Yeah. Yeah, just you."

She giggles into your neck, uttering a sultry "good" before attaching her lips to your hickey.

* * *

Vanille's always been a moaner; you're reminded of that right when she tangles her fingers through your hair and _squeezes_. It doesn't hurt, not much, but it makes you glance up with a growing smirk playing across your lips.

"D-don't laugh…" Her eyes are screwed shut and she's got this off look on her face, but you figure she can feel the change in your lips as you run her tongue up the length of her cunt. "Mmm… ahhh, fuuucking _shit_ …"

It's odd, hearing her swear. She's played the Innocent Schoolgirl role since you met her two years ago, but something about the way her face curls into a snarl as those swears dribble out of her mouth? Etro, it gets you _hard_.

You tug her panties further down her thighs until they hit the floor. You grab her thigh — watch her stumble and crack her eyes open, how cute — before resting it over your shoulder.

"You got better."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You. Got Better."

You're mildly insulted and take it out by circling your tongue around her clit. "Was I bad before?"

"Ahh… nooo… Uh-uh. Not- not _bad_."

The kitchen floor hurts and your knees are starting to ache, but you press on anyway. Anything to hear those fucking purrs rumble through her.

"Just… _okay_. You made me come the last few times sooo…" Her voice trails off into a deep rumble. Near-insult forgotten, you smirk at her lifting her leg to draw you in further. "Just… just keep doing _that_."

* * *

Never-ending lust and unbridled sexual tension. One phrase to explain everything. It's been hours since she arrived, and neither of you have had an orgasm. You know how to draw it out, make each other beg for more. How many times have you fucked around only to end up with no resolution and a bad case of blue balls? Too many to count. Always some excuse coming up or interruption separating you earlier than expected. Now? You have all the time in the world between now and tomorrow.

Your touch reflects that. You wrap your fingers around her throat. Squeeze. Not too hard. _Never_ hard. Just enough. Enough for her to shake and writhe and wriggle under you while she throws her ass back.

"Harder…"

You smirk and apply pressure. Not too much.

" _Harder_ …"

Tch. She always asks for more, doesn't she? You give it to her, just how she likes it. She shakes under you, small gasps escaping her until she rips your hand away.

"You miss that?"

You feel the ripple through her at your words. Something clicks in you, right when she turns to stare. Red hair sticks to her forehead, shading bloodshot emerald eyes. Her freckled cheeks are red, puffy, and her lips part just enough to see that one crooked tooth in her bottom jaw.

You let loose. Lift her leg so it's on the kitchen table. Grab a fistful of hair to pull back. Stuff yourself into her until her moans and whimpers echo throughout the room.

* * *

"Look at me."

…

"Mmm… Light, _look_ at me."

You do with lidded and hazy eyes. Vanille's trembling on top of you, in your lap. She's absolutely fucking beautiful — hair finally come undone, sweat beading her brow, pierced tits bouncing to her steady, grinding rhythm.

"Like what you see?"

She's trying hard to put on a tough face, but her arousal is slipping through the cracks, painting itself on her face through a bit lip and half-closed eyes. Regardless…

"Yeah."

She giggles. "Good. Because you get to… see it…" Her words trail off into a moan as she grinds on top of you faster.

You smack her ass, guide her hips, cherish the feel of her cunt's walls tightening around your dick and…

Fuck. Fuck.

"Whenever. Whenever you waaaant… Ahhh!"

Vanille's scream echoes through your condo and every cell in your body. Her cunt's hugging your dick now, so hard it makes you twitch and explode inside of her. She tilts her head up to the ceiling right when you do, and you wonder if all this time, she's been missing having you inside her.

The shivers and shakes that wrack your body move Vanille on top of you, and for a few seconds you can't see anything in front of you. Swears dribble from your lips, and in seconds, Vanille eats them, capturing your lips is some ravenous and sloppy kiss while she literally rides out the last of your orgasm.

Fuck… This girl… You missed her.

Or maybe you missed the idea of her.

* * *

 **A/N:** So here it is. The end. I'm going to be ending uploads for The Stockpile. I've been thinking about this a lot recently and aside from the second-hand embarrassment of some of this work, the more I look at these fics, the more triggering they become, so this will be the final installment. There are still a plethora of unfinished ones that I will not be finishing, and a couple finished ones that I will never be posting. Sorry. This is the last fic I wrote after my break-up and it was VERY cathartic for me. Regardless, I'd like to put this decade to an end and come back in the new year with some fresh content.

That being said, I don't want to make any immediate promises, but I'd like to return to Farroncest some time next year. I have at least one idea that's been bouncing around in my head that I haven't started yet, and I'm hoping that will turn into more. I also want to keep exploring some new fandoms, possibly Monster Hunter, Overwatch, and/or Apex Legends, but we will definitely have to see about that lol. I've been having a TON of fun writing my werewolf Wolfenstein twincest fic and I do want to finish that and (possibly) do a complete rewrite. My mind changes frequently though so only time will tell.

I'm...not sure if I'll ever write Lanille again, but if I do, it won't be for a _long_ time. I love this pairing but I've had quite enough of it for now.

Thanks for reading and supporting and I'm hoping you all enjoy your New Year's.


End file.
